The Fairytale Untold
by Lady Karo
Summary: With two kingdoms at war, love is often hard to find. Michelle is a famous bard known throughout her kingdom for her talent involving the violin. Her dream is to one day play in a royal ball. At the ball she meets the prince. An instant attraction is formed between the two, but she never would have guessed it would be the princess she truly falls for.
1. The Invitation

**A/N: **The inspiration for this story came somewhere around when I learned that Disney was a supporter for LBGT rights. This sparked my curiosity as to why they had not made a movie for this audience, namely a movie based on a gay prince or lesbian princess type. (Hey, why not?) The fallback, I figured, was the outrage it would cause in the close minded community. Anyways, I decided Disney would never make a nice fairytale story aimed at a new audience. So I began to develop my own fairytale story with a slight twist from what some people would view the 'norm'. I decided to use one of my favorite couples, Haruka and Michiru. However, for the sake of this story, I'll be using their English names as their Japanese don't quite fit into this world. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope I bring it into light the way I wish to. Their personalities may or may not be 'slightly' altered to fit the story.

Michelle/Michiru and Amara/Haruka belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

**The War**

Two kingdoms have been at war for several years. The high kingdom in the sky, Ouranos, and the kingdom far below surrounded by endless oceans, Aquarius. Ouranos sits high above Aquarius on a giant piece of floating land spanning hundreds of miles and is home to thousands upon thousands of people. Blankets of snow cover the kingdom of Ouranos during any time of the year, locking the kingdom in a permanent winter. Pine trees spread far across the piece of land and provide a home to the wild life. Despite the constant snow and cold weather, the people live happily but with only one fear – the war with Aquarius. The eldest son in each family is expected to enlist to fight the war, most never make it back home.

The kingdom of Aquarius is home to a more tropical environment. This kingdom sits in the center of a giant ocean, and it too spans several hundreds of miles. Aquarius is surrounded by tall mountains on its border minus one area that is home to a giant beach. On this beach one can view the kingdom of Ouranos which appears to be no more than a small speck in the sky. Hurricanes are their second largest threat, just under the war.

Soldiers from Ouranos mount on flying war steeds in their assault. A head-on approach would be foolish as their horses would tire too quickly. Often the battle is fought on islands that are dotted in front of Aquarius. The armies of Aquarius have found ways to tame the sea life in their favor. Neither side pushes too far, and often the war only takes meaningless casualties. Many have forgotten the reason for the war and yet it continues endlessly.

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

High in the sky kingdom a woman often finds herself sitting at the edge of kingdom over looking the waters below. In one hand she holds her violin. An instrument of superior and unique craftsmanship, her violin is the only thing she has that was left from her parents. Orphaned as a baby nearly twenty years ago, she now lives with her grandmother.

With a smile she brings the instrument to her chin. In a far distance, far below the floating kingdom, she can hear the beautiful music from the people below. The enchanting music serves as inspiration for her own songs. One day she hopes to visit the land below Ouranos to meet the people she listens to daily – a day too far away.

Michelle is a well known bard throughout the kingdom of Ouranos and often plays in festivals and small gatherings. Her dream has always been to play at a ball in the kingdom, one that is fast approaching.

The sun is beginning to set in the distance. Beautiful colors of red and orange have began to spread over the white snow. The music below has stopped and now Michelle has began to play her own piece, drawing inspiration from what she is seeing and recently heard. She plucks a few strings and majestically glides the bow over her violin. For a few minutes she loses herself in her music.

"Michelle," The elderly voice of her grandmother calls from afar. "Where are you, my darling?" The sound of her footsteps are joined with the sound of her cane as she advances.

"I'm here, Grandmother." The wind carries Michelle's reply to the older woman.

"Are you listening to the songs again?" Her grandmother stops just beside her and admires the sunset for herself.

"It's beautiful, if only you could hear it."

Her grandmother gently places her free hand onto Michelle's shoulder. "These old ears aren't what they used to be. Why don't you play to me what it sounds like?"

Michelle simply nods in the direction of her grandmother and begins to play the tune from the foreign land. Her knack for playing music emerges as she copies the song beautifully. Each note a perfect replica from the world below. The song slowly draws to an end and Michelle looks up to her grandmother. "I hope one day I will meet the people that I listen to every day."

"One day I'm sure you will." Her grandmother's sentence trails away with a cough. Michelle tries her best each day to hide the sadness as she observes the health of her grandmother dwindle.

The sun had nearly found its hiding place behind the horizon and the cold night air had began to blow in. Michelle shivered and put her violin safely into the carrying case. "Let's make our way home." She spoke softly and took a final glance at the world below. Small lights dotted the islands below her home kingdom. A soft breeze and the sound of the tide hitting the land below was all she could hear now.

The two slowly make it back to their home, Michelle carrying her violin case in one hand and her other arm locked to help steady and her grandmother. Their cabin is small but nothing short of a home. It is situated in a small village of about fifty other cabins of similar design. Their cabin is a simple log cabin with two smalls rooms, living room and a kitchen. In the living room a small fire cackles in a corner, keeping the house warm. Several soft carpets span the floor and a few decorations hang on the wooden walls.

Once settled inside her grandmother rests in a chair next to the table, slightly out of breath. "I will prepare dinner shortly, I just need... to rest." The old woman's sentence is lost in a few coughs.

Michelle holds back a few emotions, knowing her grandmother may have just a year left. She shakes her head and insists her grandmother rest while she makes dinner. A task she has been doing more often with each passing day. A knock at the door interrupts her preparation and she answers it.

A man dressed as a royal soldier stands at her door. His full-plate armor is flawless and sparkles under the moonlight. His golden colored cape drapes around his shoulder and is carried gently in the breeze. In one hand he holds his helmet and the other is an envelope. He nods at Michelle and offers the letter to her. "Good day." He turns with a smile and leaves. Why a royal soldier would have come to her house was odd. Normally they would only come to houses bringing letters stating the eldest son would be required to join the royal army. Instead, this envelope was different from those letters. Rather than a plain white envelope and the royal seal pressed into golden colored wax, it was some sort of invitational letter.

"What did he want?" Her grandmother called from the kitchen table, still sitting in the same chair.

Michelle slowly advanced to the table, never once taking her eyes off the letter. Her head was racing and heart pumping. Could this be an invitation to a ball? It was always her dream to play at one. She could feel parts of her body shaking from nervousness and anticipation. Before she could open it, a second knock came from the door. She went back to answer the door once more, wondering if the solider had made a mistake and was to take the letter back.

"Martyn." She smiles to the hooded man at the door a bit relieved it was not the solider once more. They had grown up together and Martyn was like a younger brother to her. However, he did not return the smile. Something else was present in his eyes – sadness. This she noticed instantly. Martyn held a small envelope in his shaking hand. The seal of the kingdom pressed firmly into the wax. The message was unopened but anyone would know what it was for.

"I knew this letter would come soon." His voice shook in sync with his trembling hands.

Michelle knew it was a matter of days before he received this notice as well. Any happiness she had just experienced, vanished. She invited him in to sit with her grandmother at the table. He laid the letter down on the table and removed his hood. Short locks of brunette hair fell from under the hood which he slicked back behind his ears and held a deep breath. Martyn had recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday, the age of enlistment.

"I couldn't open the letter alone. My parents and brothers don't know I've received it just yet." He finally reached for the letter, turning it over a few times and running his fingers over the wax seal. "I don't even know why we open them, we know what they all say." He traced the wax seal with his finger a few more times, heart pumping. "I can't open it. They might as well send a notice for my own execution. No one ever makes it back from the war." He finally dropped the letter onto the table.

"I can open it if you want." Michelle still kept her cool. He would not be the first friend the war would have claimed. She reached her hand for the letter and opened it. Despite always maintaining her emotions, they got the best of her. It wasn't until she reached the final words on the letter that she noticed a few tears had streaked down her face.

Martyn sat quietly with his face buried in his hands. Michelle's grandmother also wore an expression of shock and sadness. After a few moments of silence he finally removed his hands from his face. "I saw the soldier come to your door as well." He cleared his throat and faked a smile.

Somehow Michelle had forgotten about the letter she had received. "Yeah." She was still trying to piece together everything that seemed to be happening all at once. "They delivered something to me as well."

"What did it say?" Martyn asked, knowing his dear friend had no doubt received some good news.

Michelle opened her mouth to respond, only to shut it and stammer with her words when she finally spoke. "I-I haven't opened it." She presented her own envelope that she had tucked away safely.

"I can open it for you." The smile he had been faking turned genuine as he reached for the envelope. He broke the seal and read the letter. His lips moved as he read each word carefully with his smile growing larger the more he read. "Your dream come true." He folded the letter up. "They want you to play at their next ball, can you believe it?"

Michelle was a bit confused at the moment, should she be happy or should she feel sad? Her best friend was to go to war in a few months, likely he would never return. And now her dream of playing at a ball in the kingdom was approaching. "I don't know what to think."

"We should both be happy. I've heard rumors the war may be ending soon." He retrieved his own letter and tucked into his pocket. "I only hope the rumors are true. This war has been going on for over twenty years now. I may not even be one to reach the islands below if that is true." Michelle could see a sparkle of hope in her best friend's eyes. She, too, hoped this rumor would be true.

"You will make a fine soldier regardless." She assured Martyn.

"Thanks, I better head home and give the news to my parents." He pulled his hood back over his hair and smiled another fake smile. "Hope you are ready, the ball is in a few days."

"Come see me before you leave?" She followed him to the door.

"Of course, you are like family to me." He pulled her into an embrace before leaving the cabin.

Michelle quickly closed the door to keep the cold night air out and turned back to finish he preparations for dinner. Her grandmother continued to sit quietly at the table re-reading the letter Michelle had received.

"What an honor! I'm so exited for you, my dear." The old woman spoke. "Martyn will do great, he's a fine young man." For years her grandmother had hoped there may be something more that would come out of their friendship – marriage, grand children. But Michelle always reminded her that she would never see him that way, Martyn would always be like a younger brother to her.

Michelle is two years older than Martyn. They met when Michelle was seven and he was barely five. The young boy had been running around in town and had slipped on some ice. Michelle witnessed the accident and went to the boy. His jacket was pushed up his arm and the ground had scraped his arm pretty bad. He had also fractured his wrist and found it hard to stand back up.

She helped the crying child to his feet and calmed him down just before his parents had come onto the scene. They thanked her for her kindness and left. A few days later she found him playing outside again, this time with a cast on his arm. She introduced herself and they became friends. Later she brought her violin out and played a few songs for him, she was a musical prodigy at a young age. The two often got themselves into trouble as children, but no matter what happened to them they always remained the best of friends.

"Dinner is ready." Michelle announced and brought the dishes to the table. Their conversation was focused on the invitation to the ball. What Michelle would wear, songs she would play. She had many songs in her repertoire and knew she would amaze the audience in the kingdom. The conversation slowly found its way back to Martyn's enlistment notice, it would be another week before he was required to leave for training.

After dinner, Michelle cleaned and prepared for bed. Sleep would not come easy for her over the next few days. Her thoughts kept her awake and finally the night before her performance she found sleep. She had spent all day preparing herself for the ball. The kingdom had even sent a small coach to take her to the kingdom, this was unexpected.

Her heart raced when she laid eyes on the beautiful coach. Beneath her thick jacket she wore a beautiful aquamarine gown that complimented her hair color. She held the bottom of her gown so as to not ruin it in the snow. The driver helped her settle in the coach and made sure she was comfortable before they took off. The ride to the castle wasn't too long. Her town was situated half a mile from the castle.

From a window she watched as the tall castle drew closer to her, exciting her more and more each minute. Michelle was anything but nervous, she never failed at a performance and many spoke of her music to be almost enchanting. Because of her talent, she also drew in many admirers from all over the land, men and women alike. Each and everyone that had been shot down in their approach. Michelle would not accept anything less than what she felt to be 'true love'. Little did she know, true love was closer than she ever imagined.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope I managed to present this world the way I imagined, the layout of the lands and such. Also to give incite of how the war really effects people. I would also like to note (because I don't think it should be mentioned in the story) this world doesn't oppose the idea of same-sex partnerships as ours does. When one finds something as rare as love, they act on it. (The way it should be :) )


	2. The Siren

Shout out to my old readers! It makes me happy to see you guys following my new story! Helloooo :D This story is definitely different from the rest I've written. I'm a big kid at heart, love sappy fairytale romances and such. I intended to post this story quite some time ago, after finishing "I'm Not Okay" but I became a bit sidetracked. This story may be about the same length give or take, as I intend to it be short and sweet. I don't know if my updates will be as fast as you may have been used to, but I will try to do about two updates a week if I can.

This story was also inspired by one of my favorite songs, Walking in the Air by Nightwish. (even though it's a cover song) I just love Tarja's voice! There will be a later chapter dedicated to this song as it helped inspire a scene I just can't wait to write! And... maybe this chapter was slightly influenced by another song of their's.

**Chapter 2: The Siren**

The small coach had come to a halt in front of the castle. Michelle gazed up at the wondrous building. In front of the main doors is a beautiful courtyard filled with statues of the royal steeds; few of the statues are adorned with wings. The center piece for the courtyard are small bushes that remain unharmed by the cold weather. Two giant towers stood on either side of the castle.

Michelle's observations were cut short when the door to the coach opened and the driver offered his hand to her. Once out of the coach she continued to gaze at the marvel in front of her. Sure, she had passed by the castle numerous times, but to be this close felt almost magical.

"Please, follow me." The driver interrupted her train of thoughts once more. He had retrieved the case that held her violin and offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted.

The stones that made the walkway to the castle were completely void of snow and ice. Something the servants kept up with on a daily basis. As the two made their way to giant doors her nerves finally caught up with her. For only a moment a shock wave of excitement paired with nervousness shot through her body.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived." A man dressed in an elegant suit addressed Michelle at the doors.

_Guest of honor?_ Michelle hid her blush from the man by turning her attention to something on the ground for a moment. "It is my honor to be here." She finally looked back to the greeter and smiled.

He nodded and pushed the doors open. The inside of the castle is even more beautiful than she had ever imagined. Everything is so ornate and elegant. Gorgeous golden colored rugs cover the marble flooring. The chandelier is perhaps the most exquisite decoration within this room. The span of the chandelier has to be about ten feet wide, and the most noticeable aspect are the snowflake shaped crystals that hung beneath it.

"This way." The man that had greeted her now took her by the lead. He led her down a few hallways. Michelle constantly found herself amazed by the intricate designs of the castle as she was led through them. They had finally arrived in an enormous room, the ball room. "Please don't hesitate to ask for anything you need to prepare." The man spoke kindly and motioned for a servant to assist Michelle.

"Thank you once again." Michelle nodded to the man.

"Greetings, m'lady." The servant bowed slightly in her direction. Even the servants wore elegant outfits Michelle noticed. The girl was perhaps no older than sixteen or seventeen. She is a petite little thing with curly brunette hair and lovely smile.

"My name is Michelle." She greeted the servant.

"Alice." She answered, a bit nervous.

Alice continued to remain silent for the most part. Michelle could sense something tense from the girl and inquired. The girl slowly opened and spoke of how excited she had been when she heard rumors of Michelle's performance, she even volunteered to be her help. And once she had opened up to Michelle, continued to talk nonstop.

While Michelle set up for her performance many people had slowly began to gather. Most were nobles and a few even came to greet her, telling her they had heard her play a couple times in the past. She knew she was known throughout her village and the areas around the castle, but to have people even further away took her by surprise. Some had only heard of her from friends or family and each looked forward to hearing her music.

As the time for the ball to start became closer the crowd had began to settle. Michelle wondered what the occasion may be for. The royal family was known to have a gathering like this once a month. Perhaps it was just a social gathering, she mused.

Then the room grew silent and everyone seemed to focus on one particular side of the room. The king and queen had finally emerged. Both wore beautiful outfits matching in color and design. Dark navy blue and gold are the most noticeable colors in their outfits. The guests all bowed to show their respect to the couple. Despite keeping calm the entire day, now seeing the king and queen made her nervous. She watched the couple make their way to some rather large and ornate chairs, four of them to be precise. They sat down quietly in the two center chairs.

Michelle wondered if the prince and princess would be coming as well. She had never met either of them but had heard rumors of the handsome prince and his beautiful twin sister. Once again the crowd turned and took a second bow. Michelle's eyes finally settled on the prince that had just entered. The rumors were true, he was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. For just a moment she tried to tear her eyes away from him but failed.

"Greetings honored guests." He had made his way to his parents and addressed the audience.

Michelle continued to further take in his appearance. His sandy blonde hair seemed to be a bit untamed but manageable. He wears a splendid silver breastplate trimmed with golden edges and an equally beautiful cape that comes just to the back of his knees. Beneath the breastplate a long sleeved navy blue tunic can be noticed. His boots are comprised of the same beautiful silver and gold metal as his breastplate. His trousers are a dark navy blue with a single line of gold embroidered on either side of his legs. His outfit is complete with a rapier by his side, more for decoration than anything. The hilt of the sword is made of gold and jeweled with various colored gems.

"I am honored you have all come to attend this ball and also honored to have a very talented musician with us." He continued.

Michelle could feel her cheeks flare a bright red, she had never imagined she would be addressed by royalty or a man as handsome as the prince. The entire crowd had now focused on her. She choked back a bit of emotion and managed to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I look forward to hearing your music." The prince smiled in her direction with a twinkle in his eyes. Unsure of how to speak to him, she simply bowed. "Please, enjoy yourselves."

The mass of people began to socialize once the prince had settled into his chair. But Michelle noticed the fourth chair was empty, _would the princess make her appearance soon_? she wondered.

The chatter from the crowd had grown a bit noisy and this was when Michelle decided to play. She remembered the piece she had played for her grandmother a few days ago while she sat on the edge of the kingdom overlooking the oceans below. The music was something the people had never heard before and it instantly drew their attention to her. The entire room was silent all except the enchanting music being played by Michelle.

Everyone had become so enthralled in the music being played they had ignored the rest of the party. At the end of each song they would applaud and beg for more, something she had become accustomed to over the years. After what was probably an hour of playing she decided to take a short rest.

She had finally managed to slip awayand found herself standing outside on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Small snow flurries had began to fall lightly all around her. She had been standing outside for a few minutes until another presence startled her.

"Oh, your highness." She bowed to the prince.

"Amar." He introduced himself with the same smile and sparkle in his eyes as before.

"Prince Amar." She bowed again, unsure of how to interact with royalty.

He rested his arms on the balcony next to her and gazed into the courtyard as well. After a moment he broke the silence. "You know, they are calling you 'The Siren'." He chuckled.

"I-I don't know if I should be honored with that name or not." Michelle attempted to return the small bit of humor to the prince with a light chuckle herself.

"They say your music is so enchanting the only thing that compares is that of a siren." He chuckled once more, showing his sense of humor. "So long as you don't lead sailors to their death, I'd like for you to play here more often."

"I can make that promise then."

"Well, I don't think sirens are as bad as they say." He turned his full attention onto her. "Not if all are as beautiful and talented as you."

She instantly became flushed. She could feel her cheeks burning a bright red and knew he had noticed from the reaction she received. "Thank you." She finally managed to say with a squeak.

"I know my sister would have loved to hear you play as well. Unfortunately, she is not a fan of these types of gatherings. She can be a bit of a rebel." He closed his eyes and shook his head at the mention of his sister.

The entire time the prince spoke to her she could not peel her eyes away from him. He spoke with such ease. Each time his emerald eyes met hers they seemed to penetrate into her very own being. At times she had completely zoned out while he spoke and felt guilty to ask him to repeat himself, which he did gladly.

"I have some things to attend to before tomorrow, if you will excuse me now." He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "I look forward to seeing you again." His eyes sparkled with mystery once more when they met hers. He smiled at her and disappeared back into the ball room.

Michelle took a moment to gather her bearings. She had never expected the prince to be so upfront with her. A small spark seemed to be igniting inside of her chest, something she had never experienced before. She held her hand over her chest and questioned this feeling for a moment. No one had ever made her feel like that before. He was kind and humorous and had a sparkle inside of his eyes unmatched by anything else.

Eventually she made her way back and played a few more songs, captivating the crowd once more and drawing all attention to herself. Soon the night had began to settle in and she knew she would have to return home to prepare dinner for her grandmother. She had hoped she may see the prince one last time before leaving but was unable to find the man. A small band had gathered to take her place as she left.

Alice, the servant that had been tending to her was upset she was leaving, but Michelle assured her she would be back. Michelle gathered the few items she had brought with her and began to head out of the castle. As she entered the massive room that served as the entrance her attention was focused on the beautiful chandelier once more. Her eyes had become so fixated on the chandelier she had not noticed the other person in the room and smacked right into her.

"Is it normal where you come from to run into people?" The woman's voice was cold and harsh.

"Pardon me." Michelle regained her bearings and then realized whom she had bumped into. It was no doubt the princess as she had resembled the prince perfectly. The princess seemed a bit shorter than her twin brother but the resemblance is remarkable. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized further, bowing several times.

The princess stood silently, arms crossed over her chest. Another difference between the two is the way she carries herself. Where as her brother seems way more relaxed and outgoing, she gives off a completely different attitude; snarky, and a bit stuck up. "Be more mindful of where you are going next time." The princess spoke with a deep voice, although not as deep as her brother's.

Michelle had expected the princess to be adorned in a beautiful gown but she wasn't. Her expectations of the princess seemed to be shot down in the second she met her. The woman wore an outfit similar to her brother, minus the breastplate, metal boots and rapier. Her outfit was a bit more slimming and feminine to say the least. She does, however, style her hair much better than her brother.

The princess eyed Michelle up and down for a moment. Michelle wondered what the woman could be thinking in her silence. A slight smirk tugged at the side of the princess' lips. "Don't make a habit of it." She turned instantly, cape flailing around her, and made her way out of the room in the opposite direction of the party.

Michelle was left stunned. Often she had imagined twins to have a similar personality, but the princess had just proved her wrong. She felt a bit angered from the princess' attitude but in the end figured royalty played well into her attitude. With a huff Michelle left as well. The coach had already been waiting for her outside when she exited.

The trip home was just as fast as the trip to the castle. At home her grandmother kept asking about the ball nonstop. Michelle spoke of the prince, something about this man was so genuine it left her wanting to go back every day in hopes to see him again. Her grandmother noticed the sparkle in her eyes while she spoke of him.

"And then I bumped into the princess, literally." The tone Michelle had been using when describing the prince changed dramatically as she spoke of the princess. "She was so different from him."

"Well, she is royalty. I'm sure she's not used to people bumping into her because they didn't notice her. She expects to be noticed, no doubt." Her grandmother sat at the table eagerly awaiting dinner to be finished.

"I didn't expect for her to be standing in the middle of the room either." Michelle sighed. "I'm sure she will have me banned from the castle just because of that encounter."

"Oh, hush. I doubt the prince would allow that from the way you spoke of him." Her grandmother wore a wide smile. "So the prince... do you think there is anything there?"

"Wha? I... no..." Michelle stumbled over her words in attempt to hide the gushing feeling inside of her. "He's royalty and probably flirts with every girl he meets."

"He seems nice from how you speak of him."

"A lot nicer than his sister for sure." Michelle always wanted to make a point on how different the two were when she spoke of them. "The guests at the party seemed to have given me a stage name, 'The Siren'."

"It suits you well. Sirens play music so beautiful it lures men away. Music so enchanting, they will often forget the world around them as they become so engrossed in hearing it and only want more."

"Aren't sirens just old sea witches?"

"I hear they are beautiful. Did I ever tell you the story of King Caspian and the time he escaped the sirens?" Her grandmother loved telling stories and was filled with many.

"You've never told me that one before."

"Well, King Caspian – the king of Aquarius, was once lured away by the music of the sirens. They say he was sailing on one of his ships when his eyes settled on a beautiful woman in the ocean. She sang to him and led him astray. The entire crew had become so engulfed with the woman's singing that she led them into a trap. The king was the only man to survive the encounter. This is why many people fear King Caspian, he's the only person known to escape from the clutches of the deadly sirens.

"So, I think it's an honor that the people find your music so enchanting that they compare it to the music of the sirens." Her grandmother's smile never faded as she spoke.

"The Siren, huh?" Michelle pondered on the name a bit more. "I like it."


	3. Guardian Angel

I notice a common thing in a lot of fanfictions is having Michiru mistake Haruka for a man, I'm guessing this is what you meant? I didn't want to follow that trend. :P (It also feels weird calling her 'Michelle' - almost dirty.) Now that the main introductions to the characters have been made... time to kick the story off 'officially'.

**Chapter 3: Guardian Angel**

"So tell me how it was!" Martyn came to visit Michelle the second the sun's rays reached the kingdom in the sky.

Michelle could not stand still while describing the castle. She paced the room and when she spoke she motioned her hands constantly. He had never seen her so excited while describing something before. When she spoke of the encounters she had with the prince, he noticed how she glowed even more while speaking of him. And of course then came the story of the princess...

"The princess does sound a bit stuck up." He chuckled. "I had always heard she was like that but you never know until you meet someone. The prince sounds nice though." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"He even said he would like me to come to future events." Michelle had brought her case out that held her instrument with the intents to play a song. "Everything was so beautiful. I was sad I had to leave but someone has to take care of Grandmother."

"I can take care of myself." Her grandmother called from the couch.

Michelle leaned to Martyn's ear and whispered. "She's so stubborn sometimes."

"I heard that." The old woman replied once more.

"I don't know when their next event will be but... oh no." Michelle's sentence was interrupted when she opened her case. The violin sat perfectly inside but something was missing. "I can't believe I left it. I guess I was so sidetracked I left the bow."

"Well, now you have an excuse to see the prince again." Martyn's grin spread from ear to ear. He had never seen her so excited over anyone before.

"What do I do? It's not like I can just walk up to the castle and knock on the door... 'hi, so I was here yesterday and I left something... well, I've come to get it.' - I can't just do that."

And that was exactly what she found herself doing. Martyn had practically dragged her to the castle. With a thumbs up from him, he took off into the local market and left Michelle on her own in front of the giant castle.

"You can do this, Michelle." She told herself and took a deep breath. _Am I supposed to knock or something?_ She was now standing awkwardly in front of the castle. _What else am I supposed to do?_ She raised her hand and just as she was about to knock the doors opened. The last person she wanted to see stood in front of her.

"Looking for this?" The princess stood in front of her waving the bow. "Is it also customary to leave your trash at people's homes?" The same evil smirk from the night before painted its way over the princess' face.

Michelle could feel her anger rising – _trash, she called it trash! _She balled her hands into fists at her sides to keep her cool.

"Amara, dear." A woman's voice called from the inside. The door opened wider and behind the princess stood the queen.

"Oh, your majesty! Excuse my intrusion!" Michelle began to bow repeatedly. "I left my bow behind last night. I guess I should have just waited for the next invitation but I, ah." She thought back to how Martyn forced her to go to the castle and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"It's perfectly fine, do come in." The queen motioned for her to follow.

Amara annoyingly played with Michelle's bow while they followed the queen. Tossing it in the air and catching it as though she was showing off. She twirled it around her fingers and even pretended to almost drop it once or twice. Michelle had to stop herself from trying to snatch it away several times.

The queen brought them into a room with a small rectangular table. Four chairs had been placed around the table. Two at either ends and two in the center. The queen whispered something to a servant and the servant disappeared into another room.

"Please sit." She motioned to one of the center chairs for Michelle to sit in.

Amara continued to tease Michelle with her bow for a moment. When the princess finally offered it to Michelle she held onto it for a second, glaring at Michelle for a moment before releasing it.

"Amara." The queen whispered when she noticed her daughter tormenting the poor musician.

"I'll let you two enjoy your tea, Mother." Amara turned to leave the room but was stopped when the queen insisted she stay.

Michelle sat awkwardly at the table. The queen was at the head of the table and in front of Michelle sat a very unhappy Amara. Servants had brought out some tea and a couple biscuits.

The queen sipped on some tea for a moment then broke the silence. "I was unable to speak with you during the ball." She sat her small tea cup on the table.

Michelle continued to sit quietly. Sometimes her gaze would drift to the princess sitting across from her.

"I was hoping to get to know you a bit better as Amar was insisting you play for us at our future gatherings." The queen pat her mouth dry with a cloth napkin. "Tomorrow we were going to have a bit fun and I was hoping you would join. The men will all be out doing their own thing and usually us women have fun too. If you would like to bring a close friend, she is welcome to join too."

"Mother." Amara instantly scoffed at the idea "We hardly know her."

"She can play a few songs for us - if she doesn't mind, of course. And you use to love these games as a child." The queen gave the princess a hard look.

Amara's eyes found their way back to Michelle whom had been staring at her. Michelle instantly turned away. This forced a devilish smirk onto Amara's face. "Alright." The princess' gaze burned in Michelle's direction. Whether it was watching Michelle squirm uncomfortably or just a childish game, Amara was sure to give her that same look whenever possible. The princess definitely got a kick out of the reactions she received from Michelle.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Michelle – was it?" The queen sipped her tea once more.

"Yes, your majesty." For a moment her eyes drifted back to the princess whom seemed completely bored out of her mind. Michelle spoke of being orphaned as a child, living with her grandmother, and her music. Sometime during the conversation Amara pretended to be somewhat interested and listened intently to the stories she told. The entire time Michelle had hoped the prince may appear and drag his sister out of the room and replace her, but he never did.

"So, the event you spoke of is tomorrow? What is it exactly?" Michelle inquired.

"Just a day of fun. The men have their own fun going on hunts, leaving the women to entertain themselves. Amara use to love it."

"Use to." The princess took a sip from her own tea cup and peered at Michelle from the top of it.

The queen shot her a look briefly and turned back to Michelle. "I think it would be lovely to have someone as talented as you are to join us and play a few songs."

Michelle debated for a moment. When the prince had mentioned coming to play more in the castle she figured he would be there, instead she would be stuck with his snobby sister. She wanted to pass it up but the queen insisted.

"Amara, be a dear and show her to the door." The queen asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mother." Amara led Michelle out of the room. She kept silent while guiding Michelle through the castle. When they reached the front doors she finally spoke. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Eh, Siren?" Amara opened the doors and leaned onto the frame.

"Yes." Michelle managed a weak and fake smile, hating the idea of having to be around the princess alone.

"Yes...?" Amara annoyingly lifted an eyebrow.

"Your highness." Michelle gritted her teeth.

Amara doubled over and held her stomach while she burst into laughter. "I was only messing with you. I'm not as bad as you think." She continued to laugh a bit more before finally regaining her composure. "I have a reputation to uphold." A few more chuckles escaped from the princess as she brought herself to lean against the frame once more. "See you tomorrow, Siren." The princess winked at her with a smile.

Michelle was unsure of what to think about the other woman. Generally, she was able to read people but the princess was different. Maybe she was wrong about the princess. Perhaps her humor was a lot more dry than her brother's and her being a snob was an act.

"Tomorrow then, your _highness_." Michelle stressed the word 'highness' and bowed in her direction sarcastically. An amused chuckle came from the princess. When Michelle turned she saw Martyn standing in a distance waving to her.

"So, did you see the prince?" He asked while they made their way back home.

"I was stuck with the princess again. She called my bow trash – trash!" Michelle could feel her nerves rising when she thought how careless the princess was. "The queen invited me to come tomorrow for some kind of all-girl get together."

"You are having such terrible luck."

"At least it's been taking my mind off of other things." Michelle had been trying her best to not think of Martyn having to join the royal army.

"I'm scared but I will do my best to come back home."

"The queen also said I could bring a friend with me. I was wondering if you wanted to join." Michelle said with a sly smile.

"She said it was a girls day, right?"

"Yes."

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are."

"I really don't want to be stuck there by myself. And I especially don't want to risk being stuck with the princess...alone. It will be like old times!"

"Except in the 'old times'" he motioned the quotes with his fingers. "I didn't have to wear a dress."

"A dress! They will never know you were a guy. Good thinking."

"I... wha... hey!"

Michelle was unsure if she should be dreading the following day or not, but forcing Martyn to come with her would make it more enjoyable. After her second encounter with Amara, she realized how careless the princess was. She was also curious as to what the queen meant by 'games'. She would soon find out.

Tonight, however, Michelle decided to play at one of the local pubs. The crowd never got too rowdy in this particular pub. As usual, groups of admirers would always gather to listen to her play. Little did she know her performance at the castle significantly boosted her reputation. With many people now referring to her as 'The Siren' it also attracted some unwanted attention - attention she is currently unaware of.

In the corner of the pub a group of four men sit quietly. They had been observing Michelle playing the entire night. Often they would whisper between themselves while watching her. No one took notice to the four strangers in the corner.

Another person sat quietly in another corner with a dark hood hanging low covering his face. His eyes focused on her, completely enthralled by her music. He wore a smile the entire time he watched her.

The night had settled in and it was beginning to get late. With a bow and a few 'thank yous' Michelle left the small tavern. The four men in the corner followed once she left. The hooded man had taken notice to the suspicious men leaving the pub shortly after Michelle and followed as well.

"Eh, are you the one they call The Siren?" One of the men called with a thick accent she had never heard before.

When she turned to see who was calling to her she saw the four men. Each with swords on their sides and battle worn faces. Their appearance was more than frightening. She turned back in the direction she was walking and continued at an even faster pace.

"I was talkin' to ya." The man called once more and she heard them sprint in her direction. Before she was able to react she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and turn her around quickly. "Lads, this be her."

"Take your filthy hands off me." She jerked her shoulder out of his hand. He lunged for her once more and grabbed a hold of her waist with intents to throw her over his shoulder. This caused her to drop the case holding her violin as well. "Someone pick that up." The man ordered.

"Do as the lady asks." Another man's voice spoke. A calm voice, a familiar voice.

"Now, there's no need ta be gettin' violent." The man that had grabbed Michelle released her and backed away. A hooded man held a rapier in the assailant's direction.

"I'd leave before this _does_ get violent." The man in the hood demanded.

The man that had grabbed Michelle drew his sword. In one swift action the mysterious hooded man disarmed him and turned to the others, weapon waiting.

"This ain't over." The four men backed away and disappeared into the tree line, leaving Michelle and her violin case behind.

"Did they hurt you?" The savior asked her.

"I'm fine. A bit frightened, but I'm fine." She tried her best to peer under the hood to meet the man that had rescued her.

"I'm glad." He looked up at her. Beneath the cloak and hood he wore thick leather armor with matching chaps and boots. The designs carved into the leather are intricate and beautiful.

"Prince Amar?" She questioned him.

The man lowered his hood and revealed his face, it was indeed the prince. "I wanted to come hear you play again. It wasn't hard to find you, you've built quite the reputation. And I'm glad I came too. There is no telling what those men might have done or where they were going to take you."

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Her head had began to spin slightly and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

The prince reached for one of her hands and brought it into his view. "You're hurt." In the scuffle Michelle had somehow manage to cut her hand on something.

"I'll be fine now."

But the prince simply shook his head and removed a bit of cloth from his pocket. He tied it around her hand and clasped the petite hand into his own hands. "You'll have to be more careful now."

"Thanks."

"I also wanted to apologize for how my sister has been. My mother told me she has been harassing you lately. Don't mind her, she means no harm."

The prince continued to talk to her softly but she became lost in a trance. He was still grasping her wounded hand in his own when he realized she wasn't listening anymore. "Michelle?" He attempted to get her attention.

"Oh." Her cheeks had tuned red when he spoke her name. She took back control of her hand and thanked him once more for coming to her aid. "I have to get home."

Michelle observed the cloth that had been tied around her hand. It was the same gold color that she had noticed throughout the castle. A small emblem was embroidered onto it in navy blue, the symbol of the royal family.

"I won't let you go alone."

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

"I won't allow that." He guided her to a small clearing near the pub where a royal steed was waiting. "This is Ziarre." He stroked the winged horse. "She's the best horse I could have ever asked for." Her coat is that of pure white, so white one may even lose her in the snow. He mounted the steed and offered his hand to her. "You have been on a horse before?"

Michelle pushed a loose strand of her aqua colored hair behind her ear and hid her embarrassment. The prince was going to give her a ride on his horse! "Not one that flies, I am afraid."

"Just hold on tight." He held onto her violin case as she climbed onto the horse. "Hold on tight." He reminded her. "Point me in the direction of your home."

She pointed a nervously aimed finger in the direction of where she lived. The prince laughed under his breath and reminded her to hold onto him.

"R-right." She reached around his waist and took hold of the case he had been holding. The armor he wore was a bit more bulky than she realized.

She was definitely on cloud nine while they flew to her village. "There" She pointed at the clearing in the trees. Her village had began to appear in the distance. The ride was much shorter than she would have liked it to be. Just as soon as it began, it was over.

They landed near her home and she could not thank the prince enough for his kindness.

"I know my mother invited you to their get together tomorrow. Just don't let my sister pester you too much, she can be a bit of a push over sometimes. And trust me, she doesn't want to be there anyways." He walked her to the door and smiled, the same sparkle in his dark green eyes as the night of the party appeared. "I might come listen to you more often now that I know where you play. Besides, you need someone to watch over you on your way home now."

"I can't ask you to take me home every night like this. I'll be fine."

He held a finger to her lips and shook his head. "I won't allow it. But I will have a search party go after those men to make sure you are safe."

The door opened behind her and startled them both. "Michelle, is that you?" Her grandmother poked her head out of the door. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

"I was just leaving." The prince nodded with a smile and returned to his horse. He waved a farewell and flew off into the night.

"Who was that?" Her grandmother steadied herself on her cane.

"Prince Amar." Michelle looked down to the small cloth still wrapped around her hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok, so I lied. I may update pretty frequently. When I get a story in my head I just can't stop writing. I can't wait to write the next chapter, it should be fun.


	4. Two Can Play This Game

**Chapter 4: Two Can Play This Game**

The next day...

Martyn stood awkwardly in Michelle's room. She had been attempting to get a dress to fit him and was failing miserably. Her figure is much more thin than his and nothing fit.

"Suck it in!" Michelle was attempting to tie a corset around his bulky waist.

"I can't... do.. it!" He gasped for air as the corset became tighter.

Michelle stood back and admired her work once she had managed to tie the corset. His arms were ready to explode from the sleeves. The corset was ready to bust, he was unable to move, and could barely breathe.

"I don't think it fits." He stood in front of a mirror examining the outfit, gasping for breath.

"We're going shopping."

"Do I really have to go to this 'event'?" He moaned and attempted to remove the the outfit.

"I don't want to go alone. It'll be fun."

Upon attempting to remove the dress, a few seams did rip. "I ah, I'll get you another one?" He apologized.

"No, it was my idea. Come on, let's go find a dress for you."

"I'll never forgive you for this."

They made their way to a shop in their village and began browsing...

"You can't tell them it's for me." Martyn whispered to Michelle, pointing to the shop keepers.

"Don't worry."

She rummaged through a few dresses, mostly the larger sizes. Luckily for Martyn, the shop keeper was busy with another customer and never noticed he was the one going in the dressing room. She insisted he wear something a bit more 'girlie' with lace. He wanted something plain. They argued a bit back and forth until they found one that actually fit him and they both agreed on. Michelle made sure to snatch a wig that matched his hair color as well on her way to the counter.

Martyn pretended to look at something else while Michelle paid for the dress.

The shop keeper examined the dress, a bit confused. "I don't think this is going to fit you, Michelle. It's rather... large." The shop keeper held the dress up and inspected further.

"Oh, it's for a friend of mine." Michelle coughed awkwardly.

"Well, she's very lucky. It's a lovely dress."

"Uh, yeah... _she_ is." Michelle glanced at Martyn who was trying to make a quick escape from the shop. "I really have to get going. Thanks!" She caught Martyn trying to hide somewhere nearby. The man was still a bit disturbed by the idea.

"We have to be there soon, we have to hurry."

Michelle had let her grandmother in on the idea. The older woman found the idea quite humorous and insisted she help with dressing him. Her grandmother viewed it as a challenge.

"Well," Michelle and her grandmother stood, observing Martyn in the dress and wig. This idea wasn't going to fool anyone. "nothing a little bit of make-up can't help." Michelle held some lipstick in his direction.

"Make-up?" He gawked.

Again, he had no say. Michelle covered him in make-up and observed her piece of art. "Perfect, no one would ever suspect you were a man."

"You owe me." He grumbled and looked at himself once more. The dress is a light blue and low enough to cover his manly legs. They had stuffed the top with some cloth to give him a more 'feminine' bust. The wig accented his face very well and with the make-up none would be the wiser, at least Michelle thought so.

Michelle gathered the necessary tools to perform and they left. The entire trip Martyn had been tugging at the dress, attempting to make it more comfortable. He never once stopped complaining about the draft or the weird feeling on his lips from the bright red lipstick.

"Alright." Michelle turned to him once they reached the castle. "Just try your best to sound like a girl."

"Like this?" He spoke in a high pitched voice.

"If that's the best you can do..."

"What if the queen figures out I'm a man!"

The two argued for a moment in the snow covered courtyard until interrupted by a servant girl.

"Oh, Alice." Michelle greeted the young woman that had helped her during the ball.

"Hi again miss Michelle." She greeted the musician. "I see you have a friend."

"Oh yes, this is Martyn-"

"Martyna!" He interrupted Michelle and attempted to bat his eyelashes.

"It's nice to meet you. Come inside, it's cold." Alice guided them into the castle.

Michelle leaned and whispered to Martyn. "Are you flirting with her? Don't forget you're pretending to be someone else."

"Isn't that what girls do? Flutter their eyelashes?"

Alice turned around to speak. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. We're fine." Michelle stomped on Martyn's foot to silence him, to which he let out a low squeal.

Michelle could feel a knot her stomach one they entered the castle. Amara would be inside, waiting to give her that glare. But at least Martyn was with her.

"Just this way." Alice led them through a few hallways. Martyn had become a bit sidetracked as he took in the beauty of the castle for himself.

A small crowd of women sat in a room Alice led them into, Amara off by herself in a corner peering outside of a window. Most of the girls here were around the age of about sixteen to early twenties. A few were servants and others appeared to be nobility.

Michelle tried to find a seat with Martyn somewhere without drawing the attention of the princess, which failed. Amara turned around and saw the two sneaking off into another corner.

"Ah, The Siren is here." The deep voice of the princess carried through the room, silencing everyone else. "And she brought a friend." Amara walked to the two and greeted Martyn, raising an eyebrow at him and looking him over.

"This is Martyna." Michelle lied and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

"Amara." She introduced herself to the man posing as a woman.

Martyn looked at Michelle nervously, giving her the look of 'she knows'.

"Nice to meet you, Martyna." Amara turned her attention to Michelle for a moment. "Good to see you again, Siren."

Michelle nodded and turned to Martyn; the man was sitting uncomfortably next to her, fidgeting a few times with the outfit. She half expected the princess to embarrass her around the others in the room, but she didn't. Instead, Amara made her way back to the window and peered back through the glass.

"She doesn't seem so bad." He whispered to Michelle.

"She's pretending!"

Their conversation was interrupted when another servant entered and asked for everyone to follow. The servant led the group outside to an area enclosed beneath a gazebo type building. The queen was already waiting here for the group. A few of the girls gathered around the fire that was crackling in the center. Amara made sure to stand agonizingly close to Michelle just to bother her.

The queen had dressed down a bit from her usual royal attire. Something a bit more comfortable and yet elegant in every way. She introduced Michelle as their guest musician that would perform a bit before they would have fun.

Behind the gazebo Michelle noticed a few interesting things. A large maze of bushes over ten feet tall stood in a distance along with other odd... obstacles. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Martyn tried to distance himself from most of the crowd, trying to avoid as much interaction as possible.

Amara leaned over to Michelle and whispered to her. "Interesting friend you have there."

Perhaps Amara had caught on to the man dressed as a woman.

"A bit uglier than most girls." Amara whispered, dropping a subtle hint that she knew what was going on.

"That was incredibly rude." Michelle tried her best to hold back laughter. She knew Martyn didn't make a pretty girl but he was a handsome man.

Amara let out an amused chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest, clicking her tongue in her mouth in a disapproving fashion.

_She knows, I knew she knows._ Michelle watched as Alice approached Martyn. He attempted to brush her off a few times by playing shy.

The queen then asked if Michelle was ready to play. To this, she was relieved, she needed to be in her own world and away from the princess. The entire time Michelle played her violin, she kept her eye on both Martyn and Amara. She had a feeling Amara would attempt to reveal his 'secret' somehow. Instead, Amara sat quietly and listened, slightly entertained. Sometimes Amara would even turn to observe Martyn and shake her head at the man.

Eventually she came to a stop in her performance and the queen began to explain what they would be doing. She explained the tradition of the women and girls gathering to have fun. Simple games, and even a maze in the large bushes. Just a day of fun and nothing more.

"Except today, I figured we should do something a bit different." The queen further explained a couple rules. "We'll each have a partner."

_Phew, a partner. I'm so glad I brought Martyn._

"So you'll have to use team work." The queen continued. Amara rolled her eyes at the entire event. "But, we decided it would be much more fun if your partners were randomly chosen."

Michelle began to slightly panic. She glanced at the other girls around her. There were about fifteen others then Amara and Martyn, making seventeen and with herself – eighteen. She began to calculate the odds she would be forced to team up with the princess.

"We have all your names right here in this hat." The queen brandished a small hat turned upside down. "Alice, if you would." The queen turned toward Alice and had Alice draw the names while she held the hat.

"Michelle." Alice called out. "And your partner will be..." She reached back into the hat and gave it a good shuffle.

_The odds of me being paired with Amara are highly unlikely. I have such a low chance to-_

"Amara."

_What! _

Another humorous chuckle came from the princess. She walked calmly over to Michelle and stood behind her, making sure Michelle was uncomfortable by the closeness. "Looks like it's you and me, Siren." She whispered and let her shoulder bump into Michelle's, causing Michelle to flinch slightly.

Alice continued to read and pair a few others until she reached Martyn. "Martyna, you'll be paired with... me!" She seemed a bit more excited than she should have been. Alice had made it very clear the night of the ball she was a fan of Michelle's and being paired with her friend made her even more happier.

Michelle attempted to take a few steps away from Amara. _It couldn't possibly get any worse than this._

And she spoke too soon. The queen then made a second announcement: "To make it a bit more team oriented, you'll also be attached."

_Attached!?_

Amara wore the same look of shock on her face as Michelle. "Mother." She scoffed at the surprising announcement.

"It'll be fun! It makes you work as a team." The queen spoke with excitement.

Amara stepped closer to Michelle, uncomfortably close, and whispered to her. "She acts like we're still children."

Michelle shuffled away from Amara once more. The queen then opened a small box that held several sets of handcuff like tools. Amara brought her palm to her forehead and made sure to sigh loudly, attracting the attention of her mother.

And that was that. Amara and Michelle argued the entire time they were linked together. This caused them to lose every single event, and by lose- last place every time. But the final event was approaching now: the maze. They would now be stuck together, alone, and Michelle despised the idea completely.

"It's a bit dark in there." Amara said as they stood in front of the maze. The tall bushes had been cut so precise that they covered the top to keep the snow out. A few covered lanterns lit the pathways and yet it still gave off an eerie feeling. "You aren't scared are you?" Amara teased.

Michelle shivered a bit. The two had been at each others throats all day and now they would be forced into this rather large maze, alone. "Of course not."

"Sure you don't want to hold my hand?" Amara further taunted Michelle and grabbed the hand that was linked to her own.

"I'm fine." Michelle struggled to remove her hand from the princess' tight grasp.

"I've done this maze a hundred times. We'll win it, easy."

"Just like we won everything else?"

"Let's go." Amara dragged Michelle into the dark maze. She rounded several corners until they came to a dead end.

"Oh, I thought you knew your way through here." Michelle shot her a sly look with a smirk.

"I do." The princess led her around a few more corners and they came to another dead end.

"You really don't know where you are going. Face it, princess." Michelle then took lead. "Let's try this way."

"We just came from that direction." Amara pulled in the opposite direction.

"No, we just came from the direction you are trying to take us!" Michelle pulled back, creating a game of tug-o-war that lasted a few minutes.

"Stop being such a prude." The princess argued.

"Me, a prude?"

"The way you dress, act, play your violin." Amara attempted to wriggle herself from the cuffs as the next argument began.

"Well this would be a lot better if you weren't being such a brat!"

Amara gasped. "Me? A brat? I should have you beheaded for that comment!" She narrowed her eyes at Michelle and kept a very stern gaze.

"I, ah. I didn't mean that!"

The princess continued to give her that look for a few more seconds before laughing. "I had you going."

"You're... such...a brat."

"I'm not." Amara now had a more serious look in her eyes.

In the moment of silence and calmness Michelle felt she finally saw deeper into the princess. Her eyes were the same as her brother, and even for a moment she could have sworn she saw the same twinkle in her eyes she saw in her brother's.

"You like it." Amara said bluntly and poked her lightly in the shoulder with her index finger.

"What?" Michelle snapped back, confused.

"You heard me." Amara then took her free hand and touched Michelle's cheek.

Michelle swatted the hand away. "If this is your way of flirting with someone, you're completely going about it the wrong way."

"Then enlighten me." Amara purred, drawing close to Michelle's ear.

"You're never going to attract someone with an attitude like that." She shoved the princess back.

"Like what?" Amara wore a look of complete confusion.

"Being stuck up, bratty, arrogant, you're a complete push over." Michelle huffed. "And you don't know how to talk to people. You don't call their most prized possessions trash!"

"You're still stuck on that?" Amara shook her head.

"I just want to get out of here." Michelle pulled in a direction she believed they had not gone in.

"It's not that way." Amara spoke calmly.

"You played me, didn't you?" Michelle sighed. "You knew the way the entire time, didn't you?"

Amara simply smirked without a response and led her into a different direction. This time, they hit no dead ends. The princess guided her with ease until they saw sunlight streaming from the corner. Michelle was relieved to finally be out of the maze, and they came in last – again.

When they reached the exit Michelle picked up her pace, wanting more than ever to be at home.

"Can you keep up?" Amara raised one of her brows and began to sprint.

"I can't run that fast!" Michelle tried to warn her but it was too late. Her leg had become entangled with Amara's and they fell onto the snow covered ground.

This, the princess found most amusing. Amara had landed on her back and Michelle had fallen smack on top of her. The princess never once stopped laughing, entertained by Michelle's bad luck.

"You're so graceful, Siren." She managed to say in her laughter.

"I have a name, you know!" Michelle argued.

"How about you get off me before people get the wrong idea?"

Michelle had an idea though, would she regret it? Probably. She reached for a handful of snow and shoved it into Amara's face, invoking more laughter from the princess. "I'm ready to go home now, your _highness_." Michelle spoke the instant she was standing, dusting the snow off her dress. Amara was still on the ground covered in snow.

"Alright, alright." Amara caught Michelle off-guard and pulled her down just close enough to return the pleasure. She smeared a handful of snow into Michelle's face as well and continued in fits of laughter.

"Brat." Michelle struggled to wipe the cold snow from her face.

Amara finally stood and brushed herself off as well and leaned uncomfortably close again. "You like it." She cooed into Michelle's ear and found herself being pushed away harshly by the musician.

Finally unlinked, Michelle made a mad dart for Martyn. He was still standing with Alice and was talking to her.

"Oh, Michelle." He squeaked in his best feminine tone.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Well, actually..."

She dragged him away before he could finish to speak to him alone. "How did everything go?"

"Well, my wig fell off in the maze and blew my cover." He shrugged. "She said she wouldn't say anything when I explained what was happening."

"Amara dropped hints all day that she knew you were a man."

"Did she?"

"She said you were uglier than most girls..." Michelle could not hold back laughing at that.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." He scratched an itch beneath the wig and leaned to her ear. "I'm ready to get out of this."

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe I was actually forced to partner with her all day. At first I thought I would be able to choose when the queen made the announcement. Amara must have rigged the whole thing!"

Martyn had slightly zoned out of the conversation. He had turned back to look at Alice.

"Oh, don't tell me you... you have a thing for her?"

"That's a long story." He smiled in Alice's direction.

The conversation was interrupted when Amara pushed her way into it. "So, have fun?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Michelle glanced at the princess, unsure of what to think of the woman she had been fighting with all day. At the end of the maze it seemed something changed between them. She was unsure of what it was though. For just a moment she thought she had figured Amara out. Even the playful argument in the snow was something different, it actually felt kind of nice. Then her thoughts went back to the prince and how she felt about him. Michelle was beginning to foresee the possibility she may be caught in the middle of something. The princess had began to rub off onto her slightly, in a good way. But did she really want to be stuck in an odd love triangle? She sighed to herself, unsure of what all these feelings meant.

"Ahem." Amara cleared her throat to get Michelle's attention.

"Being stuck with you all day? Of course not." Michelle replied in a childish tone, purposely mocking the princess.

This, Amara saw as a challenge. "You liked it." She taunted the musician.

"Martyn, let's go... uh, Martyna." Michelle quickly corrected herself.

She made sure to thank the queen for the invitation. She lied, saying she had a wonderful time. But even as she thought she had lied, she silently questioned herself if she was lying. She had figured out Amara's sarcastic, bratty nature was just her way of flirting – that became obvious at the end of the day.

On the trip back home Martyn had removed the wig. His hair resembled a rat's nest now from wearing the wig all day. He had smeared the red lipstick horribly over his chin and cheeks trying to remove it. Michelle watched him, feeling a bit sorry she had dragged him to the castle dressed that way.

"I'm sorry I made you come with me."

"Nah, it's fine. I had fun. Actually, you don't owe me anything."

"Why not?"

"Ah, you see..." he scratched his neck nervously. "After Alice discovered why I was there we talked a bit. She's really nice and beautiful. She said once she turns eighteen she wanted to leave the castle."

"Servants can do that? I thought they were servants for life or something?" Michelle was a bit confused.

"Technically, she is... she wanted me to help her."

"What? You can't be serious, you would get into so much trouble if they caught you!"

"I really felt a connection with her. She wants to run away with me."

"Oh no." Michelle rubbed her forehead, knowing this would be a bad idea. Their conversation grew silent for a moment. Michelle was thinking about the night before when the four men had tried to kidnap her. "Martyn, there is something I should tell you."

"That you've fallen in _loooove_ with the princess?" He teased.

She coughed awkwardly to avoid that topic. "Last night four men tried to kidnap me... the prince was there and he ran them away."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Not sure how fast I can get the next one up. My mind has been on something else lately. I have recently got in contact with my father I haven't spoken to or seen since I was about 3 (23 years ago).

Anyways, hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Let me know. :D


	5. Revelations

**A/N:** I probably rewrote this chapter 4 times, the reason for the delay. I went so many directions with it before consulting some of my notes on the story. I also planned to work on it Sunday but I spent all day at the car shop. UGH. It's a bit shorter than the rest.

I also didn't want the prince to look like a bad guy, because he isn't! lol That's probably the most difficult thing I dealt with when I wrote this chapter.

**Hunter007:** I've always viewed princes in fairytale stories to have literally no personality. I guess it kind of reflects on him. :P I'm sure he will grow on you though.

**OTAKU CRYSELISE:** I like your enthusiasm. :D

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Each night Michelle played in her favorite tavern she saw the prince, or what she assumed was him. He sat quietly in a corner enjoying the music and keeping an eye on her. She was never able to catch him to talk before he left. He always left just before she finished. In a way it made her sad but she knew he was watching her go home. Sometimes she could hear the flutter of wings somewhere high above her as she walked home. Her curiosity grew as to why the prince had been purposely avoiding her, if he even was.

Michelle had noticed Martyn had been a bit more cheerful lately. He had been sneaking away every day. Martyn wasn't a hard person to figure out, she knew he was sneaking off to visit Alice in the castle. She was happy for him but constantly afraid he was going to get caught.

And now Michelle found herself lying in her bed just a little longer than she should. Her mind full of questions for the prince. She rolled over and heard someone outside of her window, interrupting her thoughts. She curiously peeked out and saw Martyn trying to sneak off with something in his hands. It looked like some sort of picnic basket. He had tripped over something outside and dropped the basket. She pushed her window open and called to him.

"Hey, Michelle..." He seemed quite nervous when he came to her window.

"Where have you been sneaking off to lately?" She questioned her friend.

"I've been going to see Alice. I'm going to be leaving soon for the army and I wanted to get to know her more. She told me she would be outside most of the day and knew a nice spot behind the castle we could enjoy our time together."

"You're going to get caught one day." Michelle tapped her fingers on the window seal to show her disapproval.

"I'm good at sneaking around! I haven't been caught yet!"

"Uh huh." Michelle laughed under her breath. "Just like you were sneaking around just now?"

"I didn't see the small hole under the snow!" He argued back. "I have to go, she's expecting me!"

"Alright, well you have fun." She watched as he began to trot off, stepping in the hole in the ground once more and tumbling again.

Martyn slowly made his way to the castle. Alice had mentioned meeting him in the maze around back and purposely left the gate unlocked. He eyed his surroundings, luckily the castle was always lightly guarded. With no guard around, he went through the unlocked fence. His heart was racing, every time he came to visit Alice the adrenaline rushed through him.

He set his eyes on the maze of bushes and made down the clean stone path, assuring he would leave no foot prints. Alice would be arriving soon and he quickly set up his small picnic. The spot they had chosen was the spot where his wig had fallen off. _Kind of silly._ He thought and spread the blanket out. The contents of the basket had become a bit jumbled and some had spilled from when he had fallen twice. _Ah, well. She won't mind._ He was attempting to wipe the blanket off from the bits of food that had spilled on to it when Alice finally appeared.

"Martyn!" She startled him by calling his name.

"A-Alice." He felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his throat. "You scared me."

Martyn felt like he was crazy and even insane for sneaking onto castle grounds every day. But it was worth it, the more he began to get to know Alice the more he wanted to run away with her. In a few days he would be leaving to join the royal army, but Alice gave him something to come back to. He knew whatever was going to happen he would come back so they could run away together.

Their picnic was shorter than he would have liked but he knew not to keep her away too long. Just before she left the maze of bushes she left him with something he would never forget: a simple kiss that meant more than he could have imagined. He waited a few minutes before leaving the maze and made his way back to the fence. But instead of charging out of the unlocked fence he heard an argument just around the other side.

"You need to stop seeing that girl." Martyn could hear a man arguing with someone just around the corner. "Does she even know?"

"No." A second man's voice argued back.

"I want you to stop seeing her. You have more important things to worry about.." The first man spoke again.

"It's so difficult when I've been in love with her since the first time I heard her playing."

"This is a pointless romance. You know how it's going to end. She is going to get pulled along and hurt."

"I just go and listen to her play, that's all."

"Where are you going!? Don't turn your back on me!"

"I need to be alone."

Martyn froze knowing he was about to be caught. He tried his best to sneak away but instead he ran into someone just as he tried to run pass the gate. "I ah..." His mind raced with an excuse as to why he was on castle grounds. The person he had run into looked like the princess but something was different. Judging from the bulky build and the slight height different he figured it to be the prince.

The prince was instantly startled by the sudden collision with a stranger. "Why are you trespassing on my land?" The prince's eyes bulged and his face wore a look of shock.

"I was … lost and I, well can you point me in the direction to get out of here?"

"Be grateful I do not feel like dealing with you." The prince pointed a finger toward the front of the castle. "Don't let me catch you trespassing again."

Michelle had spent most of her day sitting on the edge of the kingdom that overlooked the oceans below. It had been a few days since she had been able to enjoy time alone and listen to the music from below. But something seemed different about the tune, it seemed a bit sad. She played the song as she heard it and drew her own inspiration from it as well. Little did she know someone had just arrived and was listening to her.

"Michelle." A familiar voice called her name with a hint of sadness.

She turned and saw the prince standing next to Ziarre. "Amar." She smiled, not expecting that he would have found her secret place. "How did you find me?"

The prince seemed a bit upset about something but played it off. "I heard you playing and followed the music." He led his horse to Michelle and stopped. "Do you come to this spot often?"

She nodded. "I come here to listen to the music below. It's beautiful. I've listened to it for years. It inspires my own music." She peered down to the islands that dotted the ocean below her. "Can you hear it?"

The prince stood by her side and listened closely for a minute. "I think you just have an ear for music. I only hear the wind." He joked.

"Maybe." Michelle remained quiet, her head flooded with questions once again.

"I came to apologize."

"Oh?" She arched a brow, she hadn't expected the prince to find her here, none-the-less come to apologize for being so elusive.

"You probably feel like I have been avoiding you lately."

Michelle nodded.

"I have my reasons and I want you to understand them." This seemed difficult for him to explain. He would open his mouth to speak and then shut it to rethink what he was going to say several times. "The truth is I was the one that invited you to the ball. I've actually heard you play several times before then. I simply wished to introduce myself at the ball." He remained quiet once more, thinking deeply on what else to say. "And when I met you, it hurt me."

"Hurt you?"

The prince began to pace while lost in thought. "I have always admired your music, your talent, your... beauty. I just wanted to talk to you but when I did I felt a connection." He paused once more. "I, ah." For the first time he stammered over his own words. "It broke my heart because, you see..." He ruffled his hair while finding the words. "Two years ago my father forced me into an arranged marriage. One that I agreed to at the time. It hasn't happened yet, if you are wondering..."

Michelle felt bits of her heart breaking. She was at a complete loss of words.

"Ever since I met you I wished I could change that." He choked down a few emotions. "This union is meant to stop the war. I am meant to marry King Caspian's eldest daughter. She just hasn't reached the appropriate age yet."

She wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. It finally made sense why he had only come to listen to her. "I see." Her head hung low when she came to the realization. The prince, a noble man, sacrificing his chance at true love and happiness. Perhaps his love is that great – to marry a stranger so that his kingdom will be happy in place of his own. "You're very noble."

"I will do what I must for the happiness of my people. It only saddens me you were dragged into it. This, I can never forgive myself for doing."

Falling for this man was truly heart breaking and it felt like her heart had been ripped out. She felt as though her heart had shattered completely.

"I would still love to hear you play."

"I will." What else could she say to him? She noticed how his eyes sparkled as he spoke to her. Was it a cursed fate they would share? She had always noticed the way he looked at her while she played. No doubt she had returned the same look. Her music would become a secret message between the two, a message of the love they would have shared.

"I look forward to hearing you play." The prince cautiously took her hand and kissed the back of it in the same manner he had the first time they met. Then he disappeared into the sky on his horse.

Michelle stood silently, taking in everything she had just heard. She felt completely lost, all her hopes were crushed. She continued to sit in her favorite spot and lost track of the time. Martyn eventually found her.

"Michelle." He startled her with his sudden appearance. "Is everything alright?" When she turned he saw the tears in her eyes.

"The prince came and we spoke..." she recounted the conversation with Martyn briefly. "By doing this he knows it will bring happiness to his people. All the men that would be sent to fight in the war would stay home. There would be no more fear of being enlisted." She chuckled under her breath and smiled. "It seems the rumors about the war ending soon were correct." It would only cost her and the prince happiness.

Martyn came to sit next to her and comfort her. "Alright, so the prince is taken what about the princess?" He attempted his best to lighten the mood.

"Are you serious...?" Michelle shoved him away playfully. "Just because the prince is taken it makes his bratty sister suddenly my next target?"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. Besides, it seems like she's into you."

"Martyn..." Michelle rubbed her forehead from frustration. "That would just be weird. 'I'm sorry your brother is taken, it looks like you're the next best thing.' How strange does that sound to you?"

"I think it would make him happy to see you happy either way."

She continued to rub her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Sure, she had questioned if there was something more between her and the princess. But after the conversation with Amar, it was the last thing she wanted to think of. No doubt the princess had suitors of her own and it would only lead to another heartbreak.

Desperate to find another topic Michelle asked him about his day with Alice. "So, what happened today with you?"

"We hid in the maze." He laughed. "It was nice. I got caught by the prince though. He was scary. I heard him arguing with his father... I think. I just can't believe he came and told you. I overheard him arguing with his father about you."

"Yeah. I was surprised too."

"Well, anyways," he wanted to divert from talking about the prince. "I haven't felt like this with anyone as I do with Alice."

"That's so adorable." Michelle ruffled his hair.

"You act like I'm a child! Ooh..." Martyn had a sudden idea, this was obvious by his sudden high pitched 'ooh'.

"Don't even say what you're thinking."

"You should come tomorrow! I bet Alice can lure Amara out of the castle and you can get to know her some more!"

"What?! That's the _last_ place I want to go. You have got to be kidding me."

"It'll be fun." He wriggled his eyebrows, the sign he was having a thought that would put them in trouble. "It would be just like 'old times'." He quoted as he usually did.

"I'm not going. I've got a few things to pick up for Grandmother at the market."

Martyn kept urging her to go with him the next day but she insisted otherwise. Instead she found herself in town picking up a few necessary cooking supplies and a few other odds and ends. While wandering the markets she could not help but notice an event was being set up. This is a normal thing for the locals. Each time a round was made for military drafts they would hold a small get together in attempt to raise the spirits of the families losing their son to the royal army.

Despite Michelle trying to remain anonymous, a woman organizing the event caught her. She asked if Michelle would join them in the event, playing her music of course. To this Michelle agreed to after a small debate. When she turned to leave she smacked right into someone.

"Why do we always seem to run into each other, Siren?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, the prince is out for the moment. What does this hold for her and Amara? We shall see... :P


	6. Lost

**A/N:** Alright so I thought I would let you guys know something very, very, **_very_** important! You're going to hate me after the next update mostly because of the cliffhanger I am planning (in chapter 7). Muwahah. WHY? You ask... Final Fantasy X HD remake is coming out in 9 days. (yipee, wooo) And I must have this game and do everything possible I can in the game! So, just a warning but don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story. :D I've wanted to write it too long. It just might be a little while until I update. I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH. :D

**Chapter 6: Lost**

"Are you following me?" Michelle asked Amara, the person she had so inconveniently bumped into.

"I'm not aloud to walk around in town now?" The princess shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to have guards or something? A princess walking around town unguarded."

"I know how to wield a sword properly." Amara motioned to the weapon on her side. The sword she carries is similar to Amar's but with different a different designed hilt. "You must not come into town often."

"I do. I'm just not used to being followed." Michelle attempted to brush her way pass the princess. She really wanted to get home now.

"Where are you going?" Amara caught up to her.

"Home. Why are you still following me?" Michelle picked up her pace in an attempt to leave the stalker behind.

Amara, as usual, saw this as a challenge and sped up to her side. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be walking around alone?"

Michelle continued her path in silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Amara, apparently oblivious to why Michelle was feeling the way she was, urged her to speak. Michelle was still getting over the heartbreaking conversation with the prince.

"No." She stopped in her tracks and broke her own silence. "Don't you have princess things to do? Something that doesn't involve following me?"

"Why don't I make sure you get home safe?"

Michelle laughed at that statement. "I made it here safely. I'm guessing your brother told you about the night I was attacked? I haven't seen those men since that night and nothing else has happened. And why do you have a sudden interest in taking me home? You couldn't wait to get away from me a few days ago."

Amara blinked a few times, confused it seemed. "Well fine. I'll let you get home by yourself." She turned on her heel and continued in the opposite direction Michelle had been walking.

Michelle stood motionless and watched the princess disappear back into the market. _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be._ She looked into the sky, the day had gotten away from her and soon the sun would be setting. It would be dark by the time she would get home. She turned quickly and walked at a faster pace.

She should have accepted Amara's offer to escort her home. But she hadn't had any problems lately while walking about on her own since the attack. She figured the night the four men had attempted to kidnap her was something random, that it would never happen again. She couldn't have been anymore wrong.

The trail she walked down was covered in many foot prints. Somewhere beneath the snow was an old stone road. On either side of the road were trees, the kingdom is a huge forest itself. Despite having walked this path hundreds of times she could not shake a strange feeling. Slowly she had wished Amara was with her. She would have endured the bickering with the princess over being alone. The slight mentioning of the four men made her mind play tricks on her.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she caught someone in the tree line. Sometimes even thought she heard footsteps or someone brushing the lower branches of trees. She tried to shake the image of the four men following her several times and picked up her pace. Just as she was ready to sprint someone jumped out in front of her, startling her. She nearly dropped the few items she had been carrying from the market.

"There she is, an' no one ta save 'er this time." The man spoke with a thick accent and pointed at her. Three other men jumped out next to the first and they sprinted in her direction.

For a moment her body refused to react. Then her grip on reality came to and she ran back into the direction she had come from. She dropped the bags she had been carrying and ran as fast as she could.

"You can't run far." She could hear the men behind her. If only she could make it back to the market where people were she would be safe.

She dared a glance behind her and saw only two men behind her. The others had disappeared into the trees no doubt. Her mind had become completely blank in the fear. She had no time to react to a small patch of icy snow in front of her and slipped. The men chasing her cackled, knowing their pursuit had grown easy. She tried to scramble to her feet but someone came from the treeline and picked her up with ease, threw her over their shoulder and sprinted into the forest.

"Let me go!" She screamed and beat on the person's back that had picked her up.

"Be quiet!" A very familiar voice commanded.

"A-Amara?!" Michelle then noticed the short blonde hair or the princess and the rapier attached to her side.

"Shh."

"I can run on my own!" Michelle squirmed.

"You're slow!" The princess continued through the forest, attempting to lose the men chasing them.

After a few minutes Amara finally set Michelle down and they hid near a couple fallen trees. They heard the footsteps of the aggressors approaching them.

"They couldn't have gotten far." The men where whispering between each other.

"Come out, we don't want ta hurt ya." One called out into the dark forest.

Michelle leaned close to Amara and whispered to her. "Do you think it's dark enough to hide our footprints?"

The princess observed the scene momentarily and smirked. "If they light a torch or something they would see them."

Spoken too soon. One man pulled a unlit torch from his pack and lit it, pointing at the foot prints.

"Really? You really had to say that?" Michelle cursed the bad luck that had been following her for the past few days.

"Come on." Amara motioned for Michelle to follow. "If we can get back on the road we'll be fine." She sounded so sure of herself when she spoke.

They began to sneak away while the men carefully followed the foot prints. Michelle heard an argument break out between the men. "Those are our foot prints! Ya big dope, stop walkin' in circles!"

Michelle tried her best to withhold a chuckle as the men began to argue with one another.

"We have ta find 'er or the king'll have our heads!"

The last sentence was very clear to both Amara and Michelle. _'the king'll have our heads.'_ Amara froze in front and Michelle ran into her.

"The king?" Amara questioned out loud. "Why does my father want you?" Her voice shook.

"I don't understand." Michelle was equally as confused.

"Let's keep going." Amara continued to lead in absolute silence.

After a few awkwardly silent minutes Michelle realized Amara was lost. They had crossed a few of their own tracks a couple times.

"We're lost aren't we?" Michelle nudged the princess.

"I-I know where we're going."

"You aren't stalling for more time with me, like in the maze, are you?"

Amara seemed a bit miffed at the statement. "I wasn't stalling." She spat back.

"Well, then you are lost this time." Michelle stopped and rubbed her forehead. "Now I'm lost in the woods, in the dark, with _you_." She scoffed at the situation.

"Are you saying we camp in the cold snow and wait until morning?"

Michelle chuckled, cursing her luck as she always did. "No. Keep going." She motioned for the princess to continue.

They crossed over their tracks once more and it became all too clear they were lost. At least they had managed to lose the men chasing them. The two continued bickering for a few more minutes. When all luck seemed to be drained they came across a small, abandoned cabin.

"Better than the cold snow, eh Siren?" Amara mocked her and approached to the door. She opened it and peered into the dark structure.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Afraid of the dark?" Amara entered the hut and tripped over something. "Don't worry, I'm here." She disappeared into the darkness.

Michelle had no choice but to follow. She eventually found her way to what felt like a couch. "I can't believe this." She pushed back the fear of what small creatures may be hiding inside the cabin and sat down. A few feet nearby she could hear Amara feeling around in the dark somewhere.

"Aha!" Amara proclaimed and a small light lit up the cabin. She had managed to find a few old candles and something to light them.

Michelle took in her surroundings. Cobwebs, everywhere. The place had been abandoned long ago. She dared not look at the couch she had sat on, perhaps covered by cobwebs as well. The windows had been boarded up and minus the overall creepy feeling, it wasn't a bad spot to spend the night in.

"Scared of spiders?" She heard the princess whisper into her ear only inches away.

"Don't do that." Michelle jumped, startled by Amara being so suddenly close. _Great, now I'm definitely stuck alone with her. I guess she's not so bad. She risked her life trying to save me._ Michelle began to think to herself while watching the princess dig around the room. Her mind wandered back to the conversation with Amar. A small bit of sadness overcame her.

"Something wrong?" Amara had finished her rounds in the hut, finding nothing useful.

"It's a bit cold in here." Michelle did not want to talk about the prince, especially with his sister.

Amara scratched the back of her neck and looked around the dimly lit room. "There's a small bit of wood over there and a fire place. I could light it for you."

"What if those guys come and see the light from the outside?"

Amara walked to the door and peered outside before disappearing for a moment. "No. The windows have been boarded up I can't see anything outside." She said when she returned.

The princess began to make a fire. Michelle simply watched, shivering.

"What does your father want with me?" She finally asked.

Amara remained silent. Whether she was ignoring the question or trying to figure it out herself, Michelle was unsure. "I don't know. Be sure I will ask him when I get home."

A short sigh escaped from Michelle.

"What's really wrong?" The princess pressured her for an answer.

"Nothing." Michelle spoke nearly in a whisper.

"Amar." The princess replied.

"How did you-"

Amara cut her off. "My brother and I are close. He tells me things all the time, especially how he feels about you." She walked to the couch, seeing that this was the only comfortable sitting place. Michelle nodded for her to sit next to her.

"I figured he'd tell you." Michelle leaned onto the arm of the couch, away from Amara.

"The only thing on his mind is how much he wishes he can find another way to stop the war. A way that doesn't require him to marry."

"Why are you so concerned?" Michelle huffed and turned to the princess. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment of silence.

"I'm very close to my brother. He told me how he feels about you and it hurts him deeply."

Michelle hung on every word Amara spoke. She even noticed a few tears gather in Amara's eyes. "It must hurt you as well."

"Why do you say that?" The princess perked a brow.

"You cry from him."

Amara wiped her eyes slowly as though lost in thought. "I know the pain he has. I know what it feels like to love someone you will never have a chance with." She leaned onto her knees and tried to hide her face from Michelle.

"He's doing it for the love of his people. I honor that and you should too."

"When I was little..." Amara began and stopped briefly. This was a side Michelle had never expected to witness, the princess seemed almost vulnerable. "I dreamt of finding my true love, that I would marry my true love." She sat back onto the couch and motioned in the air a bit while she spoke, as though painting a picture in the air.

"I'm sure you will one day."

Amara clucked her tongue in her mouth while thinking. "It's complicated."

For a moment, Michelle could see deeper into her eyes. The princess, no doubt, would never be able to marry the person she loves. Michelle wondered if the princess had been in love with a man sent into war. Or maybe, it was someone else... she thought for a moment about what Martyn had said the day before. '_Besides, it seems like she's into you.'_ She remembered the words spoken by her best friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked Amara.

"Not really." She leaned onto the other arm of the couch. "I'm tired. In the morning I'll get you home."

Michelle wanted to know more about the princess. She wanted to push the topic a bit more but decided to try to find some sleep as well. They had spent hours lost in the forest and there was no telling how late it was, it felt awfully late though. She shut her eyes, ignoring the cold around her. The fire had just begun to heat up the room when she finally fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night the fire had died down and the room began to grow cold again. Michelle reached for the next warmest thing she could find, the princess. When morning came, Amara was the first to wake. She found Michelle curled up next to her with her arm in possession of the musician.

"Comfortable, Siren?" Amara whispered but received no response. Michelle merely grunted and continued to sleep soundly. The princess just simply smiled to herself and fell back asleep, only to be awoken suddenly by Michelle pushing her away and swatting her arm.

"Whoa." A startled Amara found herself pushed onto the floor suddenly. "What was that for?"

Michelle ran her fingers through her hair to fix it a bit and glared down at Amara that was now picking herself up from the floor. "You should have just built another fire if you were cold." She turned her nose in the air. "Not pulled me over to keep yourself warm." Michelle hid a blush, knowing very well it wasn't Amara that had done anything wrong.

"I didn't..." Amara was trying to get over the shock of being pushed onto the floor. "You didn't have to push me onto the floor. Is this the treatment you give to everyone that rescues you?" She laughed off the awkward situation and dusted herself off.

Michelle ignored the question completely. "Can you take me home now?"

"Alright." Amara walked to the door of the cabin. It creaked as she opened it. "At least now I can see where we are going." The sun had hardly begun to rise but there was enough light now that they could make it through the forest.

"I hope you know where you are going." Michelle followed. The air was fairly cold for the morning and it sent shivers through her entire body.

"I do." Amara led with ease. They were hardly thirty minutes from the road where Michelle had been chased. The items she had dropped the night before were still salvageable.

"At least I don't have to go back to the market for these again." She picked up the bags that contained her goods.

Amara was oddly quiet the entire trip home. This, Michelle noticed but also kept quiet. When they finally reached her home her grandmother was awake and worried. They both recounted the chase and hiding in an abandoned hut, constantly correcting each other. Amara tried numerous times to leave when the night had been retold but Michelle's grandmother insisted she stay for breakfast.

"Or is peasant food not good enough for you?" Michelle mocked Amara, something they did all too often.

Not wanting to offend them, Amara stayed for breakfast. She didn't seem too happy to have to stay but she did so anyways to accept the generosity of Michelle's grandmother. It was her grandmother's way of thanking Amara for helping her the night before. Once breakfast was over, the princess tried leaving once more, insisting her family would be worried as well.

The two stood awkwardly at Michelle's doorstep. "Thanks." Michelle finally admitted. As much as she didn't want to, she had to thank the princess for her bravery and kindness.

"It was nothing." She replied with an overconfident attitude. "Guess I will see you around." The princess winked at her.

"Yeah."

Amara turned and began her walk home. Her thoughts focused on exactly how she would confront her father about him sending some sort of hired mercenaries to kidnap Michelle. Why would he send them and not just request she come to the castle? The entire situation seemed a bit shady and it aroused her suspicions. She had never completely gotten along with her father nor agreed with him on what he did, but this was unacceptable.


	7. Broken Gemini

**A/N:** Short, little chapter... but I've been DYING to write it since.. forever. This will be the last update for a while, Final Fantasy X HD will be taking up my time for a good while. I think this is a nice halfway point though, yeah? ;D

**Chapter 7: Broken Gemini**

Amara burst through the front doors of the castle. The sudden commotion startled one of the servants cleaning the floor nearby. The princess' focus was only on one thing, her father. She stormed down the hallways leading to her father's office. She was ready to face him, after everything he had put her through she had had enough. Sending men to capture Michelle was no excuse for him at this point.

"Father." She threw the doors open with fire in her eyes.

"Amara?" The king was sitting at his desk working on something when she interrupted him. "I've told you before to not interrupt me while I'm in here."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm tired of everything." Amara took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"You went to see her again didn't you?" The king slowly closed a book he had open and turned his full attention on to his daughter.

"Let's skip that argument and you can explain something else to me." The next sentence danced in her mind for a moment as she prepared herself for his reply.

The king's brows furrowed and his green eyes pierced right into Amara. His face had turned slightly red as his temper began to rise. "What is that?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Tell me why you have sent a hired group of mercenaries to kidnap Michelle! At first I believed it was a random act. But after last night!" Amara scoffed and muttered something under her breath. "You have been the one sending them after her! Why?"

He remained silent while Amara raised her voice. "I see." He tapped his fingers together on his lap, deep in thought. "And how do you know it was me in particular? Did they tell you?" One of his eyebrows lifted in synch with his last sentence.

"While we tried to escape we overheard them get into an argument. They mentioned you would have their heads if they couldn't catch her."

The king scratched his chin, something clearly on his mind. "Me?"

"The king would have their heads." Amara repeated.

A small, almost unnoticeable sigh escaped from her father. He shook his head furiously and stood. "This is not any of your concern! Leave!" He commanded and pointed to the door behind the princess. "Do not tell this to anyone. That's an order." His eyes narrowed at her. "Now be off." The finger he had pointed toward the door never shifted.

Amara clucked her tongue in her mouth, annoyed. She knew better than to press the issue with her father once he gave her a direct order. "Yes, sir." She turned and left the room without another peep.

She made way straight to her room, angry. When she entered nothing held back the furry that had been slowly building inside of her. She was desperate to get away from this life.

She threw her sword across the room and overturned some of the furniture. With the last of her anger she ripped the portrait of her father from her wall and threw it into her closet. Then she went and settled onto her bed, trying to refocus herself. She closed her eyes and remembered a few happy memories then picked up a picture she had on her nightstand.

It was a simple painting that had been painted on her and her brother's 18th birthday. The twins stood side by side smiling. "I wish I could talk to you right now." She spoke to the painting. "But I know you are busy somewhere else."

Michelle had spent the rest of the day with Martyn. He would be leaving in two days to officially join the military. She inquired about him and Alice, to which he was happy to talk about. He promised Alice he would runaway with her but he had to break the news about joining the army. It broke Alice's heart when she heard the news but they had devised a plan on how to get her out of the castle. Alice would be turning eighteen during the time he would be off in training. Right after training he would be allowed a week home then he will be sent off. This would be the time he would help her escape. The entire idea intrigued Michelle and she was even a bit envious. She knew she would never be with the man she had fallen in love with, but it made her happy Martyn would have the chance.

The next day Martyn escorted her to the town. He had a small bit of knowledge on how to wield a sword and thought himself to be a better warrior than he really was. Luckily, they had made it to the town without problems. The entire market and town had been redecorated for the festival. The royal family's crest hung around the streets. Gold and navy blue streamers spanned the town as well. Several areas had been cleared of snow for activities. The streets had been filled with people from all over the kingdom.

"Same as every time." Martyn huffed, irritated he would be leaving soon.

"Don't forget about the marriage I told you about." She reminded him of the conversation they had shared after the prince dropped the bombshell on her.

"Yeah. I just wish it would have worked in your favor though." Martyn sighed, knowing how well Michelle kept her grief hidden.

"I believe everything happens for a reason."

"Like some divine's grand plan?" Martyn teased.

"You know what I mean. There's a reason things happen the way they do."

"Uh huh." Martyn crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well, look on the bright side. I doubt the king's men will try to take you with this many people around." He motioned to the people all around them.

"Yeah..." Michelle had been sidetracked by the arrival of none other than the prince. He had been escorted with a few royal guards dressed in their finest armor. To her surprise, the prince had noticed her in the crowd. No doubt from her hair rare hair color. He smiled in her direction with a wink. A girl next to her, believed the notion was intended for her instead, nearly fainted.

Martyn nudged Michelle in the side, snickering at the girl next to her that was now fanning her face. Michelle forgot the pain in heart for a moment and joined Martyn with a snicker as well.

The prince reached a podium and made a brief speech. Thanking the people for their continued support in the war and all the other nonsense his father had no doubt made him say.

"Where do you think Amara is?" Martyn whispered.

"I'm pretty sure she hates these kind of things."

"How do you know that?"

"When I went to the ball, Amar told me his sister hated parties and gatherings. She pretty much lets him handle those things." Michelle whispered back.

"What girl doesn't like a good party?" Martyn was surprised.

"You hardly know her." Michelle laughed.

"And I suppose you do?" His eyebrow perked.

"Better than you. And she really isn't as bad as I thought she was at first. Something bothers her, I can tell. But she's a bit secretive."

"Secrets, just like the prince."

"They're royalty, they have to keep secrets." The two had completely ignored the speech the prince was making at this time. The crowd had suddenly erupted into applause, which caught their attention. They turned their attention to the prince.

"With the union of our kingdoms the war will be over." Amar announced, Michelle and Martyn had caught the final bit of the speech. The prince had finally announced the wedding that would end the war. They cheered even louder, this was the news they had been waiting for for over twenty years. Some of the people even had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you and have fun." The prince smiled and slowly left the podium.

This would be the festival everyone would remember. With the fear of losing their sons to the war nearly gone, everyone seemed happy, for once; everyone but two people - Michelle and Amar. The kingdom would never know of the sacrifices the prince made for their safety and happiness.

Much to her surprise, the prince made his way to Michelle. She was baffled as to why he had approached her. She wondered if he had come to say goodbye for good.

"Michelle." Her name rolled off his tongue. "I'm glad you made it here safely."

"Uhm, yeah." She blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Martyn escorted me." She turned to her friend.

Martyn instantly tried to hide behind her, afraid the prince would remember him from the time he had been caught sneaking around the castle. "Ye-yeah!" He squeaked from behind her.

"I'm sure he can scare off anyone with an attitude like that." The prince joked.

"I-I know how to wield a sword!" Martyn shot back, trying to restore his confidence.

"Anyone can wield a sword, using one is different." Amar laughed under his breath.

"Your highness." Someone interrupted the three. "Your attention is needed over here." Upon further inspection, the person seemed to act as an adviser of some sort.

"Thank you." The prince nodded to the man that had interrupted them. "I have to attend to something. I was just relieved you made it here safe." He parted from Michelle and Martyn and followed the other man. In a way, it did feel like a final goodbye.

"He really is nice." Martyn said the instant the prince was gone. "And they really are opposites!"

"Yeah, well, let's find something to do. I think I'm supposed to perform soon. So, I'll go prepare." She wanted to keep her mind off of everything again.

More and more people continued to gather from all over the kingdom as the day progressed. The celebration only grew larger and larger with each passing hour. The people were also extremely generous in their tips for Michelle on this day and her popularity only went up. She had definitely made her mark in this kingdom with her beautiful music.

Martyn tried to remain close to her, just in case someone did try to capture her again. She only insisted he enjoy his last day but he shook his head and remained by her side. When night fell the party continued. The prince and his guards had returned to the castle and Michelle and Martyn were ready to go home as well.

Martyn kept his sword ready the entire walk back home. He was prepared for anything. Every little noise made him jump. He even threatened a few falling branches thinking they were people hiding in the forest. It helped keep Michelle's spirits up watching him make a fool of himself. She knew it wouldn't fool anyone though and shook her head. Then she heard a familiar sound high above, the flutter of wings. She smiled, she knew the prince was acting as her guardian angel as he used to do, flying above them on his royal steed.

"W-what's that noise?" Martyn pointed his shaking sword to the dark sky.

Michelle giggled, knowing exactly what it was. "Amar."

"How do you know?" He strained his eyes but saw nothing.

"He always makes sure I get home safely when I play in the tavern. After the other day, I'm sure he's worried."

"Yeah." Martyn gasped. "It's kind of romantic, uh well, if there wasn't the fact that he was going to marry someone else. I mean. Well... you know."

"Don't worry."

"We're almost home!" Martyn pointed.

"I'm going to take my time if you want to run ahead. I'm safe with him up there." She assured her best friend.

With a quick glance to the sky Martyn nodded and picked up his pace. Michelle slowed her pace as well, hoping the prince might land and talk to her, but she knew he wouldn't.

Her home was merely fifty yards away when it happened. The men that had been seeking her ambushed her suddenly. She hardly had time to scream by the time they had picked her up. But tonight, they would find themselves unlucky yet again. In a quick instant the prince had swooped onto the ground with his trusty horse and engaged in combat.

Amar's skill with a rapier was far more impressive than the thugs that had been sent to capture Michelle. One by one they escaped into the woods, each wounded. The entire situation played out too quickly for Michelle to realize what exactly happened. She had been dropped onto the soft snow when the prince fought off the man that had picked her up. Even the prince's horse, Ziarre, had engaged the men. When the final man crawled from sight she turned her attention onto the prince and his horse.

"Curse my father." The prince had been holding onto his steed to keep his footing. Michelle wondered if the man had been hurt. Her suspicions came true when Amar collapsed into the snow. The attacker had sliced directly into the back of his leather armor.

"Prince Amar!" Michelle wasted no time to come to his aid. A small bit of red had began to stain snow beneath him..

"I-I'm fine. I need to get home." He struggled to stand but found himself back on the ground.

"You'll bleed out by the time you get to the castle. Come in my house and let me at least bandage your wound." She pleaded with the wounded man.

"I can't." He shook his head and sighed from the pain on his back.

"Come on." She continued to urge him.

The prince looked into the sky as though pleading to some unknown force. A single tear streaked down his cheek. "Alright." He closed his eyes with a strange look of regret.

Michelle helped the prince to her small home, the prince stumbled several times, but steadied himself on Michelle's shoulder. They startled her grandmother as they entered.

"What happened?" The older woman was sitting in the living room with a book in her hands.

"He was wounded." Michelle sat the prince down in a chair at the kitchen table. He faced the back of the chair, resting his arms and chin on the top of the chair. Her grandmother had began to gather a few medical supplies while Michelle began to tend to him.

"You need to remove your armor." She reached for the straps that clasped it shut.

"Work around it." He insisted.

"I can't get to the wound, it's beneath the leather. It needs to be removed."

"No." He shook his head furiously.

"Don't be such a big baby." She tugged on the straps of the armor once more.

"Here's some supplies. I can help if you need me to." Her grandmother had made her way back to the kitchen with an armful of medical supplies.

The prince turned to Michelle and his gaze settled onto her. His dark green eyes seemed to make a plea all in their own. A message that he did not want the older woman in the room. Michelle perfectly read what he was trying to say and asked for her grandmother to allow her to tend to him - alone. The elderly woman exited the kitchen without question.

When she reached to undo the leather armor, he stopped her for a moment. "Wait." He placed a trembling hand onto hers. "You have to make a promise. I trust you, but you have to make me a promise." He held his hand tightly onto hers.

"Whatever you need." She kept a stern gaze while she spoke. He nodded with the understanding and removed his hand. Michelle struggled with removing the armor but finally managed, dropping it to the floor. But when she went to remove the blood stained tunic she was stopped once more by the prince.

"You can't tell anyone." Tears had formed in his eyes. "The fate of my kingdom is at stake." For the first time she had known him, he was nervous. Either from shock or nerves, his body had began to shake lightly.

"I won't tell anyone you were hurt. I promise."

The prince swallowed hard, something was bothering him beyond his wound. "You can't mention this night to anyone." He further insisted.

"I won't. Now let me work."

Amar slowly turned to rest his arms onto the top of the chair again. She helped to move the back of his shirt over his head. He held the shirt tightly to his chest. Beneath the shirt on his back was something else, a band was wrapped around his upper torso and under his shoulder blades... or her shoulder blades.

"Amara?" Michelle questioned the slim figure sitting on the chair. "Is that you, Amara?" She was stunned.

The person she had believed was the prince turned back to face her. "My brother..." Amara choked on her words. "He's not here."

"What do you mean not by 'not here'?" Michelle questioned the princess further, completely confused.

"I'm tired of lying to you, it hurts too much." The princess wiped a tear off her cheek and sniffled. "Amar died two years ago."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well, hopefully I did well in hiding this reveal. What's in store for Michelle and Amara? We shall see... (after I've had my FFX fill... teehee)


	8. A Siren's Call

**A/N:** I LIED. One more update. Mostly because I had typed out a lot of this chapter a long, long time ago and it took no time to finish and adjust it. Fancy an adventure with Amara? :)

I figured the truth about the prince would be suspected. I tried to use a lot of foreshadowing to 'hint' at it but not over hint at it, still tried to make is a surprise. Anyways, here's one more update. just to answer a few questions of _why_ she would pose as her brother. Now the fun begins. :D

**Chapter 8: A Siren's Call**

Michelle remained silent after hearing the confession from the princess. Unsure of what to think, she quietly doctored the wounds. Amara remained quiet as well, sometimes flinching when her wound was touched.

Michelle's mind was drowning in her own thoughts. She felt deceived, tricked and slightly humiliated. A pain in her chest had began to burn from the heartbreak.

"Why did you do it?" Michelle finally asked, she had to know.

The princess was shivering slightly. With a deep breath she responded. "My father made me."

"I don't understand, why would he do that?"

"Just as my brother had gotten sick, the offer for peace came from King Caspian. He suggested Amar marry his oldest daughter and unite the kingdoms, ending the war. The only thing, his oldest daughter was sixteen and we had to wait until she was eighteen. My father knew Amar was in poor health, but he also wanted the war to end. He agreed to it."

"So you were forced to pretend to be your brother and he was going to make you marry her. And what would have happened when she found out Amar was dead, that she had married Amara?" Michelle was attempting her best at putting the puzzle together. The entire idea was insane.

"The way my father wrote the agreement would have negated any ill effect. He wrote the name 'Amar' - Short for Amarantos, short for Amara. Most people only know my brother by the shortened version of his name. By writing it like that he insured it would be either of us if something happened to my brother. He avoided using words like: 'him, her, she, he'. Crazy, I know. And I was stuck in the middle, I had no say."

Michelle had began to stitch up the cut, causing Amara to groan and flinch slightly.

"I hardly had time to grieve my brother. After he had died my father began forcing everything on me. It was overwhelming at first. Clothing was modified to make me look more masculine when posing as him. Even the boots I wear make me a little taller to match his height."

"It must have been difficult."

The princess nodded. "My brother was always more caring and calm. I was always the rebellious brat."

To that, Michelle agreed. "And are you still the rebellious brat?"

Amara laughed under her breath. "Only to fool people into thinking nothing happened to him. I learned a lot when I became my brother. He always put people ahead of him. He was even ready to marry a woman he never knew just to ensure the people in our kingdom would be safe from the war."

"Well, you had me fooled."

"I was being selfish. I dragged you into this mess and hurt you. In the end, I became the fool."

Another moment of silence surrounded them, and Michelle took this time to ponder. The prince she had fallen for was really the princess. She had been fighting her feelings when it came to Amara, purposely pushing her away. It also seemed as though Amara had been doing the same. Despite the hurt she felt from the secret, the feelings inside of her seemed to break out. She felt as though she no longer had to hide her feelings from herself anymore. But, now Amara was to marry, and that knowing hurt as well. She felt as though the world was working against her. Not only had her heart been broken once but now twice. She exhaled a long breath, slowly.

"I'm sorry." She heard Amara say in hardly a whisper.

"I understand. I'm not mad." Michelle was anything but mad. She was absolutely crushed. "I could never imagine being in your position." She talked slowly, making sure to word the sentences correctly. "It's an even bigger sacrifice than I would have ever imagined."

Amara hummed an almost silent "Mm hmm." Then she laughed under her breath. "I can't believe that those guys still keep coming after you though. As many times as they failed." She chuckled once more. "I wasn't able to get anything from my father about them."

"It really scares me. I try not to think about it. Martyn will be gone soon too and I feel like I will be restricted to hiding in my home."

"Martyn..." Amara let the name slowly roll of her tongue. "You mean Martyna?"

"I guess it was no secret was it? You knew he was a man the first time you met him."

"I posed as my brother. I knew instantly. You guys didn't do a very good job hiding it."

"We tried our best!" Michelle retaliated, joking of course. The air around them seemed different. A barrier had been broken and Michelle still wondered what may lie in the future. She knew the princess had been trying to find a way out of the marriage, and wanted to ask about it, but she decided not to.

"So, why did you tell me all of that? Aren't you afraid I could ruin everything by telling someone your secret?" Michelle had finished stitching the wound and had began to put proper bandage over it.

"Because I know you wouldn't tell anyone. In the short time I've known you, I feel I can trust you. Even if I don't ever see you again. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I am hurt. I don't know what to think just yet."

The conversation died down. Michelle finished her work on the cut and began to put the supplies away and cleaning herself. Amara remained resting on the chair, staring at the wall in front of her with tears in her eyes. Michelle wanted to comfort the woman but the pain inside of herself was too much.

"I'm done, you can put your shirt back on properly." She reminded the quiet princess.

"Right." Amara managed through a few muffled sniffles and sighs. She strained to raise her arms up high enough to slip the shirt over her head, afraid to rip the stitches.

"Do you need help?" Michelle noticed her straining to put the shirt over her head.

"I can do it." The princess insisted, not wanting to take advantage of Michelle anymore. She attempted a few more times until Michelle helped her, despite being told not to.

"I have to go. Thank you for everything." Amara stood and reached for her armor. "My parents will be worried about me. And now I have to explain this cut on my back." She made her way to the door and stopped. "If you" She paused, unsure of finishing the sentence, "if you can forgive me, find a way to tell me. I hope that doesn't seem too selfish to ask."

Michelle simply nodded, not sure of what to think just yet. She watched Amara walk to Ziarre. The horse went low enough so she would not strain herself on mounting it, and then they were gone. When she turned her grandmother was standing just behind her.

"What happened?" The woman began questioning the events of the night.

"I can't talk about it." She brushed her grandmother off and headed to her room. "Amara." She whispered to herself, everything finally hitting her. Now she truly felt alone. She flung herself onto her bed and wanted to simply disappear. Martyn would be sent off to train tomorrow. And the man she had fallen in love with turned out to be his sister.

"Michelle?" Her grandmother knocked from the door.

"Come in." Michelle called from her bed, clutching her pillow tightly.

"What happened?" The older woman made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. "You can tell me anything."

"Have you ever been in love with someone, and then realized it wasn't who you thought it was?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to say it. And I can't, I made a promise."

"If this is about the prince..."

"I can't talk about it. I promised her." Michelle mistakenly said 'her' without realizing it.

"Her who? Tell me what's happening, you know I won't tell anyone."

Michelle looked up to her grandmother, tear filled eyes. She knew she had made a promise but her grandmother would never tell a soul. And so, she told her. She spoke of the adventures she had with the prince and the princess. She spoke of how toward the end she began to question her feelings between the twins, unsure of which one she was falling for more. And she spoke of the accidental discovery.

Her grandmother sat and listened intently to the entire story. A slight smile played on her lips hearing how Michelle had discovered something rare – love, perhaps true love. Although, Michelle purposely left out the part about the engagement; the prince, or princess, had been saying she would find a way around it. "Michelle, dear. I believe you know the answer."

"Do I?" She wiped her tears away.

"You even began to realize there was something special about both of them. Somehow a deeper part of you realized the connection you shared, even when you thought she was two different people. I believe in the end you know which one you loved. You saw her through both worlds, you know who she really is, unlike anyone else. You need to talk to her."

"I guess." Michelle rolled onto her side. She needed time alone to think of what she would say to Amara. "I need to be alone."

**xxxx**

_Meanwhile_

Amara stood inside the royal stables. She had been standing there for about an hour now, regretting the deceit and lies. If things had been different and Amar was still alive, perhaps things would have been different. She knew Michelle would never forgive her for what she was forced to do, but she hoped she may.

"It's all over now, Ziarre." She was petting the horse lightly and whispering to it. "Tomorrow my life continues as it has been written out to do." The horse snorted lightly in response.

Amara left the stables and made her way into the castle. Inside, her father sat quietly waiting for her.

"You went to see her again, didn't you?" The king asked.

"Yes, Father."

"I've told you before, Amara. You can't lead her on like that. You know what is going to happen one day. And what happens when she learns about your brother? That you are pretending to-"

"She knows."

The king stood instantly and approached Amara. "How does she know? Did you forget what is at stake? She could ruin every-"

"She won't say anything. It was an accident." Amara brought the armor to his attention and showed him the bandage on her back. "It was the men you sent after her. How many more times is this going to happen before they stop? "

The king pursed his lips when Amara mentioned the men stalking Michelle. "I never sent them after her."

"They said it was the king!" Amara argued back.

"It was not me."

Amara gasped, eyes bulging. "King Caspian?"

The king nodded. "I don't know how they would have even made it onto our kingdom without being noticed. Or why he is after her, but I can tell you- I never sent those men."

"I have to go to to her! She could be in danger!"

"You are not going anywhere. If he wants her, he can have her." His eyes flared.

"I can't believe you are saying this."

"There are some things you will never understand. If anyone finds out about your secret because of her, I'll have her locked up." The king pointed a threatening finger in Amara's face. "You know what will happen if it's revealed, I don't want to remind you again."

"You can't stop me from leaving." Amara turned to leave but was caught by her father.

"I will have Ziarre locked away so you can't get to her. Don't make me do the same to you." He threatened.

The princess wriggled free and escaped to her room without another word. She had hopped Michelle would never find out the secret, at least not that way. She wanted to tell her the night they had gotten lost and took refuge in the cabin, but she couldn't. Now she wondered if Michelle still felt the same way about her as she did when she thought she was the prince. Never once had Amara stopped trying to find a way out of the marriage, the marriage that she knew would only end in disaster for her and the other woman.

"Amara." The soft sound of her mother's voice calmed her. The queen had entered the room without Amara noticing.

"Mother." Amara replied from her window seal. Often she would sit here and gaze outside her window.

"I'm sorry for the way your father has been ever since Amar..." The queen would never cope with the death of her son. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

The princess continued to sit in her window and stare out into the night. "I miss Amar. Forgive me, but I would rather be alone right now."

The queen nodded and left without question. Amara continued to stare out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Considering all that had happened, her mind was only on one thing – why would King Caspian want Michelle? Amara knew her talent was unrivaled and wondered if this was the reason. After all, it wasn't until after Michelle's fame and popularity grew that this began to happen. She had been watching Michelle play for weeks before she invited her to the ball; often she wondered if this decision was wise, only time would tell.

Amara continued to wait day in and day out for some sort of sign, a letter, something from Michelle , but it never came. After a week, she began to worry. What if the men had finally captured her? She shuddered at the idea but had to know. She risked sneaking out of the castle and going to Michelle's house.

She had managed to escape the castle one day without her father or anyone noticing. And soon she would find herself at Michelle's house. Nervously, she raised her hand to knock. Afraid Michelle would answer and throw her out. _Knock knock._ No answer. She knocked again and the door opened.

Michelle's grandmother stood at the door, her eyes were red and puffy. "Yes?"

"Is... is Michelle here?" Amara was rubbing her hands together.

The elderly lady shook her head and sniffled. "The day Martyn left she tried to go to the castle. She never returned home."

"She, what?" A knot had formed in Amara's chest. Why would Michelle risk going out alone! She should have just sent a letter.

"She said she needed to talk to you. Oh, please find her. We've looked for days and found no trace. I think those men finally caught up with her." The woman pleaded with tear filled eyes. "She's all I have left, you have to save her."

All the air from Amara's lungs had drained. She was in absolute shock. Daring a trip into the kingdom of Aquarius would be suicide, but she had to do something. She had always made rash decisions and the decision to save Michelle became paramount. "I will find her." She narrowed her eyes in all seriousness.

"Thank you." Michelle's grandmother took the princess' hands and squeezed them. "I can't thank you enough."

Amara nodded with a smile. "Don't worry." She turned and mounted Ziarre. The first place she intended to check was Michelle's 'secret' place. The place she had found Michelle playing one day while she was disguised as her brother.

She landed near the spot that overlooked the islands where Michelle admitted to visiting often. Amara searched around for any sign when she heard something - an enchanting tune was being played from the world below. She gazed over the side of the floating land, curious. The music called to her, beckoning in some mysterious way. _Michelle?_ She strained her eyes to see where the music was coming from. She had never heard a melody more beautiful than this, it even surpassed Michelle's skill. _What beautiful music._ Amara continued to scan the islands far below her kingdom._ I just need to be closer. I need to be there. I need to be where it's being played._ Something was hidden within the tune, a message trying to lure her down. _It's so beautiful._ Her mind had been taken over by the music. The urge to be there, to see the person playing it was too powerful. The music was even strong enough to replace her thoughts with wanting to rescue Michelle with the absolute need, the absolute desire to venture down to be closer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Every prince, or princess, in this case has to make a daring rescue! Right? I love writing with Amara/Haruka more as the main character... so time for adventure time with Amara. :D And after much debate, I think I'll up the rating to T.


	9. A Gift

**A/N:** So my Playstation 3 decided to die on me. Forcing me to finish this story faster than I had planned. Lucky for you guys hehehe. Unlucky for me, I don't feel like forking out the cash for another one but will have to. I've been working on this chapter for a while and rewrote it a few times. Hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 9: A Gift**

As Amara leaned closer and closer over the side, Ziarre took a few steps in her direction. The princess had been completely enthralled with the song. In an instant she lost her footing and began to fall. Her entire consciousness was taken over and she hadn't reacted to reality. In one quick swoop, Ziarre had caught the falling blonde woman. Amara took full control of the horse and guided her closer to the alluring music.

A small part of her mind was telling her not to go further. Old and painful memories of the lands below the kingdom tugged at her thoughts. She slowly became aware of what she was doing but her body failed to listen to her commands. Even though her mind had been taken over, a small part began to fight to regain control.

The farther down she went the warmer the air grew. The cold chills of the familiar wind of her home kingdom died down and was replaced by a warm breeze with a salty scent. Down, down, down she flew. The islands slowly grew larger the closer she came.

After a while she finally landed. The music had stopped the instant the horse's hooves hit the ground. It was when her boots came in contact with the ground she realized exactly where she was. She glanced at Ziarre, who didn't seem one bit bothered. Amara forgot the reason she had come to this spot in particular. She remembered a beautiful melody being played but her mind couldn't remember why she had come. Why was she here? Why had she landed in this particular place?

She shook off the uneasy feeling and began to mount Ziarre when something caught her attention. A strange bird was perched on a nearby rock, a rather large rock. The figure was almost too far away to make out the finer details though. She strained her eyes to inspect it better. The feathers were odd and the beak as well. It seems to be about the size of a human. A strange calmness was emanating from it.

Curious, she took a few steps closer. Beneath one wing was an instrument of sort. The closer she got she realized it's legs were human and black and white feathers covered the rest of the body. Amara stopped in shock. Was she standing near one of the fabled sirens? A part of her wanted to run but another part remained curious and she continued to approach. The creature spread its wings; it seemed to be testing her. She noticed when the wings spread the creature wasn't entirely covered in feathers. It's chest and torso were definitely that of a human, a female human.

The creature's chest was covered with what appeared to be a make-shift bra made of shells and other objects found around the area. More feathers hung down around her waist stopping just above her knees.

Amara now knew she was standing in front of a siren. She remembered the legend about the one person to ever escape from a siren, King Caspian himself. She wondered if she would be as lucky; but this siren was calm. The siren seemed peaceful and just as curious about her as she was of it.

Half human, half bird. The idea seemed crazy at first. But seeing this woman – strangely beautiful. Then, she lifted her head and Amara saw her face – truly beautiful. The woman in front of her was not bird at all. She wore the head of a massive bird over her own and the wings were fashioned after the bird as well. Her arms fit into a sleeve that resembled a wing.

Amara had stopped, frozen in the spot. She wanted to talk to the woman, ask her questions, but she couldn't speak. She was in complete awe.

A smile cracked on the siren's face and she was the first to speak. "You. Are the one she loves?" She had a unique accent. But Amara didn't understand the question.

"Who?" Was all she could muster in a response.

"My daughter." The woman motioned to the kingdom high in the sky.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your daughter." Amara was still confused.

"She... plays. We play. Often." The woman motioned to the instrument in one of her hands. It was a beautiful violin. The craftsmanship was intricate, gorgeous.

Amara looked closer at the violin. She had seen one similar to it. "Michelle?" She questioned aloud, not realizing it.

"That. Is the name they gave her?" She questioned the princess.

"She was orphaned?" Amara questioned, remembering Michelle telling both her and her mother one day about being orphaned.

"No." The siren finally stood from her perch and looked around for a moment. "You. Need to save her." She knelt back down and fixed her eyes onto Amara.

"She was taken."

The siren nodded and pointed into a direction. "Their ship is there."

"And you can't lure them here?"

She shook her head. "These sailors have become... immune to a siren's call. Their ship is protected."

Amara looked at the woman's face curiously. She still seemed so young, she looked to be in her mid twenties. The princess saw similar features in her face that resembled Michelle's own. Instead of the aqua color hair of Michelle, her hair was more of a sea green color. Amara raised a brow, not sure if what the woman was saying was true.

Another smiled played on the siren's lips. "You... don't believe me?" She questioned and played a few notes on her violin.

The song was beautiful and Amara had heard it before. Michelle had played it, in fact it was the first song she had heard her play.

"Every song is different. This one is what attracted you to her?"

Amara nodded.

"It is the song of love." She explained. "I wanted her to be happy. The song's magic finds true love. I've been teaching her for years. She. Just doesn't know it. Music is magic."

Now it was Amara's turn to smile. "I have to find her."

"I have only... one favor to request." The siren gracefully leapt from her perch and approached Amara. "Give this to her." She untied a small mirror that hung from her waist. The mirror's design resembled the violin both Michelle and this siren carried. Amara was able to get a close look at her while she untied mirror. The woman's body was small and petite just as Michelle's own. Amara had no doubts this woman was Michelle's mother, she had inherited her beauty.

"I can do that." Amara tucked the mirror away safely.

"That way." The siren pointed across the ocean. "Soon, they will arrive in Aquarius."

Without another question, Amara obeyed and mounted her horse. She pondered the entire encounter. She also questioned what Michelle's reaction would be to her mother being alive, or if she should even tell her. Amara chuckled to herself as she flew in the direction she had been pointed, _Siren, the name was truly fitting for you._ She thought of the name stage name given to Michelle.

It had been nearly two years since Amara had last ventured down below Ouranos. Two years ago, with her brother. Amara had talked him into going to the islands below and that turned out to be the worst mistake of her life. It was then that he had been bitten by a creature. The twins thought nothing of it until he became extremely ill a few days later. This was also when King Caspian sent the proposal of marriage. Amara still blames herself this day for her brother's death. She shook her head to bury the memories of her brother's death. The last thing she needed was to be side tracked from her current mission. She locked her bad memories away once again and continued.

Slowly, a large ship began to appear on the horizon. She took to higher skies to contemplate her next move. The ship was large but with a small crew. She had never seen the flag before, it was neither for Aquarius or Ouranos, no doubt a mercenary vessel or worse – pirates. She counted only a few men on the ship, no telling how many below deck. With a deep breath of nervousness, she guided Ziarre down just at the top of the water. They managed to get to the ship without being noticed.

Amara peered into a few windows on the ship, hoping she may see Michelle inside. Just as she felt hope was fading, she saw Michelle. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Often Amara questioned how she was always able to keep her cool around Michelle; every time she saw her she thought her heart would leap from her chest. Strangely enough, Michelle sat quietly in a room by herself. She was neither tied nor gagged, she just sat quietly on a bed as though waiting for the trip to be over.

The princess tapped on the window. Michelle did a double take at the window. Then glanced around the small room quickly and very quietly she hurried to the window.

Michelle pointed at Amara then to herself. Mouthing the words: "Are _you _here for _me_?"  
Amara nodded with a smirk.

Michelle shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "How?"

The princess' smirk grew wider and she motioned back to Michelle. "I had no choice." She made her hands look like wings and pointed down to Ziarre.

Michelle stood on her tip-toes and tried to look down from the small window to see the horse. "Now what?" She shrugged again.

"Wait." Amara mouthed and looked up. There was no way into that room from the outside, she would have to try to sneak into it, if that was even possible. Then she also had her horse to worry about, how would she hide a horse on a ship? _Improvise._

Michelle watched from her side as the princess disappeared above the window. Her own heart was ready to burst from her chest. Michelle went and sat back down on the bed and waited. She heard some scuffling above her then the door flew open and Amara stood in the doorway but she was not alone. One of he men had managed to capture her. He pushed her into the room and locked the door.

"Nice rescue." Michelle huffed from the bed. "I hope it was part of your plan."

Amara now wore a goofy smile. "It was." She said coolly and brushed her hair back.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Michelle was trying her best to look angry at the princess but Amara saw through it.

"Alright, so no, it wasn't a part of my plan. Have you ever tried to sneak a horse onto a ship? They locked Ziarre up somewhere else. Why don't they have you bound? Did they do anything to you?" Amara was slowly growing angry herself.

"Well, they didn't do anything to you did they?"

Amara thought for a moment. "No. Do you know what they want with you?"

Michelle sighed. "After all those failed attempts they finally captured me. It wasn't anything like I thought it be. They actually took care of me and made sure I was comfortable. They never told me why. I overheard them talking about the king more and how important it was I am delivered to him unharmed."

Amara had began to to snoop around in the room while listening to Michelle. "Uh huh." She answered while observing the locked door.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah." She stopped what she was doing and turned to Michelle. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help." She realized how awkward it was now being in the room with Michelle. She never knew why Michelle had decided to go talk to her at the castle the day she was taken. Maybe she was wanting to tell the princess she never wanted to see her again. Maybe she really was angry at her for the lies and deceit. "Sorry for everything." Amara was never good at saying she was sorry. "Everything is my fault."

Michelle continued to sit on the bed and have a silent debate with herself. Amara, unsure of what Michelle was thinking or feeling, turned back to the door. She was determined to find a way out. Her full attention was on the lock when she heard Michelle speak from behind her.

"I went to the castle because I wanted to forgive you. It wasn't your fault you pretended to be your brother."

Amara turned to see Michelle standing behind her shyly. The shorter girl tucked a strand of her aqua colored hair behind her ear and looked away from the princess. This was something she always found adorable. A smile slowly crept onto her lips as she watched the shy girl in front of her.

"So... yeah..." Michelle coughed awkwardly. "I wish things could have been different... between us."

Amara hung on every word Michelle spoke. She too wished things could have been different. If she hadn't talked her brother into disobeying their father that one day he would have never died. "Me too." She spoke with an uneasy tone as she remembered her brother. But she wondered, would Michelle have fallen for him instead if he was still here? She shook her head and remembered what the siren had told her just hours ago. _The song's magic finds true love. _She repeated the words in her mind.

"I can..." Amara started to speak but stopped, afraid that Michelle would turn the offer down.

"Can what?" Michelle urged.

"I can still try to find a way out of the marriage..." She pushed her bangs from her face and ruffled the hair on the back of her neck. "I mean... ah... you know." _Pull yourself together, Amara._ She cursed herself. For the first time she let her nervousness show to Michelle and it bothered her. Amara's heart was pounding in her chest.

Instead of answering, Michelle simply smiled.

"If you're not interested... I can just..." Now Amara felt like kicking herself. She felt like she was digging a hole for her own grave.

Michelle silenced her with an embrace. It was most unexpected and took Amara a few seconds to realize this was Michelle's answer. "Alright." Amara whispered while she wrapped her arms around the Michelle's petite frame. "I will find a way. I won't give up."

Surely Michelle could hear Amara's heart beating like drums in her chest, she had no doubt about that. A new wave of emotion ran through her body, she never wanted to let go. Slowly she pulled back and her eyes met Michelle's own blue eyes. Amara could feel the tension between them. Her eyes traveled to Michelle's lips. How bad she had always wanted the chance for just one kiss from her. Even if it was only ever one kiss, she would live her life happily. Both women smiled at each other, both wanting the same thing. Amara slowly leaned down toward Michelle and Michelle came closer herself. Just before their lips had the chance to meet a rough wave hit the ship and off balanced the two, pushing them apart.

"I -ahem- I'm going to find a way out of here." Amara made a quick save and turned back to the door. "Oh." She reached for the mirror she had tucked away safely. "I have something for you, I almost forgot."

Michelle was fixing her hair when Amara brandished the beautiful mirror. "Where did you get this?" She was mesmerized.

"It was your m... well, someone that admires your music." Amara kicked herself. _Already again with the lies?_ She shook her head and turned back to the door.

"It's beautiful." Michelle went and sat back onto the bed, staring at the mirror. "Thank you."

"No problem."

For a while the only sounds in the cabin was that of the waves crashing against the ship. Then Michelle began to talk.

"What's that?" Amara questioned and found it wasn't her that Michelle was talking to, she was talking to the mirror. Then she heard another voice, one that also sounded familiar. She made her way to where Michelle was sitting and saw a face in the mirror. The face of the woman that had given her the mirror. Michelle had just began to talk to her mother, unaware of whom she was speaking to at the moment.


End file.
